Quierosertunovio
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Esperó un sonido, una voz. Pero fue en vano y sintió que se desinflaba como un globo; incluso la calle podría haberse quedado muda. Así que lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrió los ojos. Sasori tenía los hombros tensados y una mueca que iba desde el asombro hasta el miedo, pero fue mejor que verlo retirarse lleno de asco. (Pd: Sí, así va el título) (:D)


¡Hola, sempais! Bienvenidas les digo de nuevo a mi nueva contribución de ItaSaso, ésa que les dije que estaba bastante larga (owo) y posiblemente sinsentido. Ya saben, asuntos míos que carecen de lógica porque humildemente vengo esperando que mis fics no sean un insulto a la pareja (xD) —o algo así—. En principio esta idea era también para tener, si acaso, la primera hoja; ese tipo de amores soñados e inalcanzables de la escuela, pero la cosa se fue desarrollando y antes de darme cuenta, derivo en todo esto que les presento a continuación. De cualquier manera, como siempre, espero que lo encuentren digno de su tiempo y comentario (nwn)

_**Anuncio:**_

_(1) Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto. _

_(2) El fic me pertenece, por lo que hay OoC y Yaoi. _

_(3) Me disculpan el final del capítulo -un poco cutre-, la tarea me secó el cerebro y no se me prendió algo mejor. _

_(4)... Es posible, acaso, si ustedes quieren, mi versión de lo que pasaría en su "primera cita de verdad" y en la parte que se cumple el "deseo" de Sasori, solo si gustan. Pero para eso, primero las invito a leer tooooodaaaa esta cosa rara que, francamente, no sé cómo fue que se terminó (xD) -pero me alegra que haya sido así-. Ahora solo me quede desear que lo disfruten y que, por supuesto, valga la pena tomar un ratito de su tiempo para decírmelo. _

Un saludo y hasta el final, no digo más (owó)

* * *

**(~*((_Quierosertunovio_))*~)**

**.**

¿Cómo ponerlo en palabras?

El momento es perfecto para una fotografía, piensa Itachi mientras se detiene en seco, ensordecido por el ímpetu con el que su corazón golpea dentro del pecho, sacándole el aire y haciendo girar su mundo entero igual que si estuviera en un carrusel de feria; puede incluso ver las luces, como luciérnagas difusas que atraviesan su campo de visión y le recuerdan con claridad las noches en que, siendo pequeño, no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que subirse en los juegos con Sasuke riendo alegremente detrás de él. Y sin embargo, ahora todo es completamente distinto, porque las luces no son sino producto de la falta de aliento, el mareo es producido por los nervios y la felicidad lo asalta porque, simple y sencillamente, está enamorado del joven que tiene a un par de metros de distancia.

Inhala con fuerza, en un vano intento por calmar el agujero que se ha formado repentinamente en su estómago. Es presa del pánico, aun cuando el otro es ajeno a su existencia y ni siquiera ha levantado la atención del libro que sostiene con las manos. Y él, maldice interiormente porque ya no soporta seguir siendo _nadie _para Sasori.

La frustración y el coraje contra sí mismo lo invaden, compitiendo con el rubor instalado en sus mejillas, que parecen evadir su autocontrol. Mete las —un poco sudorosas— manos dentro de los vaqueros y frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que aprieta los labios en una fina línea; no sabe cómo empezar a hablarle. Y por Dios, no quiere hacer el ridículo frente a _él_.

Vacila sobre acercarse unos segundos; dando un paso hacia delante y retrocediendo dos. Pero es incapaz de decidirse del todo. Al fin, suelta un resoplido y da media vuelta, retirándose en silencio y riñéndose por ser tan cobarde.

Se detiene y vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasori no parece haber notado siquiera sus intenciones; aún está sentado en el borde de la fuente que adorna la explanada de la Universidad, la nariz metida entre las páginas del libro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por lo absorto que se encuentra, y una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible que demuestra el placer que siente al hacer algo tan cotidiano. A los ojos de Itachi, y no otros pocos, esta imagen podría ser la más hermosa y artística del mundo. Y es que no hay nada que parezca ser capaz de romper esa burbuja, ni el ruido de los estudiantes alrededor ni el agua que cae. Ésta última salpica por todas partes, incluso en el cabello del pelirrojo, e Itachi tiene la —ridícula y cursi— visión de gotas de rocío sobre los pétalos de rosa.

Traga saliva y mira de un lado a otro, avergonzado porque sus dedos se ciñen en el celular, que quién sabe cómo ha activado la función de la cámara y ahora, apunta a un único objetivo: Sasori.

El Uchiha se siente terriblemente culpable mientras roba ese instante al tiempo y al mismo Akasuna, por lo que guarda el aparato en su pantalón con rapidez asombrosa.

Deja escapar un suspiro pesado, y siente como si la vida se le fuera en ello: Nada más suspiros y momentos perdidos gracias al miedo. Pero qué se le va a hacer. De verdad teme que Sasori lo rechace; le da pavor imaginar la mueca de asco que pondría luego de que le dijera que estaba enamorado de él.

Quizá otro día, pensó mientras se alejaba de la explanada hacia los jardines, donde había quedado de verse con su mejor amigo: Kisame.

Le parece una eternidad lo que hace antes de llegar con el de pelo azul, y aún más cuando se deja caer en el pasto y se quita la mochila de los hombros, respondiendo con un monosílabo al saludo escandaloso y entusiasta de su amigo, que prácticamente se lanza para dejar su fornido brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Hey, Itachi. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara larga? —Le preguntó minutos después, al ver que no le prestaba ni pizca de atención—. ¿A caso has sido rechazado cruelmente? —Agregó con dramatismo, impidiendo que él respondiera nada. Al fin, con ese comentario de por medio, Itachi se animó a rodar los ojos—. Oh, cierto. Ahora no sales con ninguna chica.

—Nunca he salido con nadie —resaltó el moreno, contundente, pues era la única manera en que sabía actuar (menos con Sasori). En su tono de voz no había vergüenza ni tampoco reproche, solo establecía un hecho; empero, al joven Uchiha le resultó imposible ocultar el desaire que lo embargaba todos los días, cuando llegaba a encontrarse con el pelirrojo—. Por favor, Kisame, deja de abrazarme tan fuerte que me estás lastimando el hombro.

Kisame hizo un puchero, soltándole apenas unos instantes después. Itachi esforzó una (mala) sonrisa, que pretendía ser amigable.

—¿De nuevo Sasori? —Adivinó el de cabellos azules, haciendo que el moreno emitiera un ruidito ahogado que en otras circunstancias, podría haber sido motivo de risa—. Ay, querido amigo, qué mal te sienta ese amor.

—¿Quién está hablando de amor? —Ironizó el Uchiha, tratando de que la voz saliera tan normal como fuera posible—. Venga, Kisame, estás diciendo tonterías.

—A mí no me puedes mentir tan fácilmente —se burló Hoshigaki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; con esa mueca tan escalofriante, le recordaba a un tiburón divisando a su presa—. Ya he visto yo cómo le miras en la clase de Literatura.

—Pues tus ojos te engañan.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la estruendosa risa de su amigo, jovial y divertida. Su primera reacción fue sentirse irritado, pero después consideró las palabras de Kisame y la preocupación le asaltó: ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

—No me gusta nada esa cara de cordero degollado —murmuró el otro, serio—. Bueno, bueno. ¿A caso es tan malo?

—Él ignora mi existencia —soltó al fin, resignado—. Y no sé qué demonios hacer para hablarle.

—Fácil: Llegas y dices "Hola". No es la gran ciencia —le sonrió cálidamente, como lo haría un hermano, con lo que bastó para que Itachi suavizará un poco el bufido ininteligible que escapó de sus labios—. Hablo muy en serio, aunque no lo creas. —Se encoge de hombros—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo que tu existencia no le pasa desapercibida (como a nadie), en absoluto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Rezongó, echándole una mirada furibunda. Kisame le respondió con otra sonora carcajada que le hizo sentir azorado; todos los estudiantes a su alrededor estaban mirándolos—. ¡Deja de reírte así!

—No. Puedo. Evitarlo —jadeó el otro, sosteniéndose el estómago con fuerza, las palabras entrecortadas por los espasmos de la risa—. Es que… —rio de nuevo—, has sonado tan ridículo, Itachi-_san. _¡Qué pasas inadvertido! Y yo, tengo la piel de color azul.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Estás cerca de tenerla —le amenazó, entre dientes—: Voy a ahorcarte hasta que veas cuánta razón llevo.

Kisame se limpió una lagrimita e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Aquí le paro! —Se echó los cabellos para atrás—. Ha sido una buena risa. —Hizo una pausa y volvió una mirada brillante a Itachi, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal; se estremeció apenas de manera tangible antes de que la sonrisa de Kisame volviera a extenderse, radiante como si acabara de encontrar la solución contra el calentamiento global—. ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué?

—Los chicos dicen que hay solamente una forma para acercarse a las chicas: La risa. Si logras hacer que ría, ¡ya lo tienes!

Itachi arqueó las cejas y luego le dedicó una mueca fastidiada.

—¿Eres consciente de que estás hablando de _él _como si fuera una chica?

—Oh, vamos. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir —le restó importancia—. ¡Nunca lo he visto reír! Sonreír, claro, pero siempre con esos modos tan prepotentes —levantó el dedo índice hacia el cielo, como si estuviera exponiendo un punto clave—. En serio, jamás entenderé por qué todas se vuelven locas por los chicos como ustedes, que siempre tienen esas pintas de insensibles y… ¡Rayos! Me voy por las ramas. En fin, que seguro que si lo haces reír, ¡tienes un gran punto a tu favor!

—Qué gran plan. Me encanta —se burló Itachi—. Así, llego como si nada y trató de hacerlo reír. ¡Cómo no!

Kisame volvió a enseriarse.

—Muy cierto. Además, tienes el sentido del humor de un muerto… ¡No! —Se corrigió—: De una roca (al menos el cadáver fue gracioso alguna vez). La única falla en un plan perfecto.

—Perfecto para ser basura —susurró entre dientes el moreno, sin ser escuchado por su amigo, que volvía a asentir.

—¡Entonces, tendremos que probar _eso_!

Itachi se quedó pálido, quieto como una estatua.

—No, no, no y rotundamente no. —Contestó, antes de siquiera escuchar la idea del peli azul—. Me rehúso a usar el plan de Hidan. ¡Fue un desastre y lo sabes! —Se levantó precipitadamente, cogiendo la mochila. Kisame abrió la boca, pero él ya se estaba dando media vuelta y se iba, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

—¡Pero si ellos están juntos! —Vociferó Kisame e Itachi deseó poder arrojarle cualquier cosa al rostro para que dejará de gritar a los cuatro vientos su conversación—. ¡Hey, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —Añadió, dramáticamente—. ¡Itachi!

Él no se volvió hacia su amigo. ¡Estaba loco! Jamás en su vida pensaría en llevar a cabo el plan que usó Hidan con Kakuzu… ¡de puro milagro salieron vivos! Y solo porque el avaro ya odiaba demasiado —y posiblemente hasta el límite— al jashinista… o porque ambos estaban completamente desquiciados, es que había dado resultado. Por supuesto, con Sasori jamás daría frutos; acaso terminaría pensando que Itachi era un bastardo. Prefería que no supiera ni su nombre.

…Lo prefería, ¿verdad?

La respuesta la obtuvo luego de la clase de Historia del Arte, cuando el día escolar al fin había terminado una hora antes de lo normal, pues la maestra tenía una reunión con unos familiares. Kisame, que había estado muy callado desde que llegó al salón, le dijo que debía atender algo con Kurenai y que si no le molestaba, le esperara fuera, en el pasillo. A regañadientes, Itachi aceptó.

Recargado en el barandal vio a los últimos alumnos de la clase salir, entusiasmados porque era viernes y ya estaban planeando qué harían el fin de semana. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y esperó, mirando aquí y allá sin prestar especial atención a nada. Únicamente volvió la mirada al umbral de la puerta cuando por el rabillo del ojo, notó la cabellera de Deidara, lo que significaba que Sasori recién abandonaba también el salón; por todos era conocido lo mucho que ambos gustaban de esa más que ninguna otra materia, así que a veces se quedaban conversando con Kurenai hasta diez o veinte minutos pasadas la hora. Normalmente, Itachi no tenía la oportunidad de hacer tal cosa con ningún maestro —sus padres eran bastante estrictos en la hora de llegada—, pero hoy se dio el caso.

Sasori tenía los ojos brillantes cuando salió, justo como sucedía siempre que tenían Historia del Arte, pensó mientras intentaba no sonreír como estúpido. Detrás del pelirrojo venía Komushi, escuchando cómo con pelos y señales Deidara continuaba su monólogo con la barbilla alzada, orgulloso por quién sabe qué.

El Uchiha tragó saliva; lo que daría por ser cualquiera de esos dos. Ambos siempre estaban cerca de Sasori y le hablaban con tanta confianza que quizá eran a los únicos que el pelirrojo les permitía tocarle.

Tuvo uno de esos muchos —pero vanos— accesos de valentía y abrió la boca, dispuesto a despedirse del trío, pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta; nada especialmente nuevo y mucho menos extraño, teniendo en cuenta que, igual que si leyera sus pensamientos y gustara de torturarlo, Deidara puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasori. Al instante, se le encogió el estómago y apartó la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿crees que puedas hacerte espacio en tu agenda e ir con nosotros a probar los nuevo videojuegos que he comprado, hum? —Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa despampanante. Sasori le dirigió una mirada entre reprochadora y amistosa.

—Ya te dije que no puedo —respondió Sasori—. Si voy a tu casa, llegaré tarde a mi trabajo.

—¡Vamos, Sasori! Iremos en taxi y estaremos allá en un santiamén. Podrás jugar un rato.

Itachi se mordió el labio, siguiéndolos con la mirada entretanto se alejaban.

—Bueno, tal vez uno de estos días te vayamos a visitar al Café. Estoy seguro que verte como mesero es todo un suceso, en especial porque odias a las personas, hum —señaló Deidara y el corazón de Itachi se aceleró sin saber por qué; la sola perspectiva de ver a Sasori en otro momento aparte de la escuela le hizo agudizar el oído (no que lo estuviera acosando).

—Lo siento. _Akatsuki _no admite lugar a los pirómanos ni los chicos torpes al cuadrado —dijo, mirando a Deidara y Komushi respectivamente.

—Oh, ¡qué cruel! —Se quejó el castaño.

—Por eso digo que verte atendiendo a las personas sería todo un suceso, hum.

El resto de la conversación fue imposible que lo escuchara. Itachi se quedó ahí parado, haciendo como que pateaba una piedra —aunque no había tal— y hundía el cuello entre los hombros. Tres minutos después, Kisame apareció de nuevo, caminando junto a Kurenai.

—…¿En serio? —Preguntó el chico, con una sonrisa interesada—. Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Itachi-_san _y yo lo hemos discutido durante los últimos tres días y estábamos ansiosos de participar en esto.

Cuando sintió la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer sobre su persona —y quizá poco antes, mientras la parte de él que no se deprimía, escuchaba a Kisame—, Itachi supo que estaba en un aprieto. La morena se detuvo frente al joven y le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

—Oh, gracias por su cordial ofrecimiento —dijo Kurenai con una voz cantarina—. Últimamente parece que las exposiciones de arte en la Universidad están escasas de voluntarios. Me alegra saber que en este curso, tendré otro par de chicos para auxiliar.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo este idiota?". Gritó el Uchiha mentalmente, intentando esbozar su mejor sonrisa a Kurenai, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¿De verdad? —Las palabras brotaron de sus labios apenas de forma consciente; podía sentir un tic en su ojito, y se lo talló disimuladamente—. Es una lástima que… eso, esté tan…así.

Kurenai alzó una ceja, pero no perdió la sonrisa. Muy en el fondo, Itachi esperaba no haberse oído tan desinformado como realmente estaba.

—Entonces, los estoy viendo el lunes entrante, si es que sus padres les permiten venir —se despidió ella, sacudiendo la mano mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Cuando giró por la esquina, Itachi ya se había dado media vuelta y caminaba en silencio, enfurruñado y echando maldiciones por lo bajo, seguido de un sonriente Kisame.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces el de pelo azul—. Desde ahora, tú y yo (me entristece un poco decirlo, pero eres mi amigo y por ti haría casi cualquier cosa), estamos prácticamente atados a la exposición de arte. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¿Qué mis padres van a matarme? —Soltó, con el ceño fruncido. Kisame negó con la cabeza.

—Que estarás con Sasori. Y ni tú ni él tendrán excusa para no hablarse… —dijo, muy orgulloso.

—Debes estar bromeando —musitó con la voz ahogada—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Al menos tendrías que consultarme primero! ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres?

—No tienes que decirles que tú te ofreciste de voluntario, ¿sabes?

—¡Pero si no he hecho tal cosa!

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera tendrás que mentir. —Itachi pestañeó con rapidez y luego soltó un resoplido, muy parecido a un grito de frustración—. Yo estaré contigo en todas las sesiones; de lunes a jueves, a partir de las dos hasta las cuatro.

—Excelente —bufó él—: Dos horas más para estar en el mismo lugar que Sasori y sin poder hablarle. Has diseñado la tortura perfecta. La Santa Inquisición te envidiaría.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Kisame para rodar los ojos.

—Bueno, puedes verlo de dos maneras: Como una oportunidad de quedar como un verdadero imbécil o como un tiempo que puedes emplear para demostrarle que te "interesas" en el arte. Ya sabes que es de lo único que habla con Deidara (y de lo único que hablaría si pudiera).

—¿Y si hago el ridículo? —No pudo evitar que se le escapara una nota de miedo en la voz.

—Vamos. Qué impropio de mi mejor amigo ser tan pesimista. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que, para su desgracia, se contagió fácilmente.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

El fin de semana pasó largo y tortuoso para el Uchiha. Durante dos días había ensayado el discurso que diría a sus padres acerca de su _no _voluntaria participación en la clase de Kurenai, pero a ser sincero, le faltaba la seguridad; en parte porque realmente no quería asistir a un sitio donde —como bien había dicho Kisame—, no le quedaría de otra más que hablarle a Sasori, y en parte porque debía asistir puntualmente a las clases de violín para el concurso de las Nacionales; Fugaku le exigía el doscientos por ciento de esfuerzos, y en su tiempo libre debía trabajar en ello, _sin excepción_.

Suspiró. Desde pequeño le había encantado tocar el violín, pero si debía confesarlo, desde que se convirtió para Fugaku en una manera de competencia, el gusto decreció hasta debajo de los suelos.

El domingo por la tarde, la familia Uchiha estaba sentada en el comedor, silenciosa como siempre a excepción de los cubiertos chocando contra la porcelana. Itachi, que tenía el estómago revuelto, no había probado bocado alguno y se limitaba a encogerse en su asiento —prácticamente despatarrándose—, haciendo girar con el tenedor las albóndigas con espagueti. Si alguien había considerado su comportamiento extraño o inadecuado, lo mantuvieron en silencio durante más tiempo del que se acostumbraba.

Al fin, Fugaku le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Muy bien. Al principio creí que estabas enfermo —prorrumpió, dejando a un lado los cubiertos y entrelazando las manos a la altura de la barbilla; su mueca era tan severa como siempre, y en el mismo instante que habló, Mikoto, Sasuke y su primo Madara, hicieron lo propio y le imitaron. Itachi tragó saliva y se enderezó en su asiento cuando su padre continúo—, pero ahora lo dudo mucho. ¿A caso tienes problemas en la escuela?

Bien, ¿cómo lo ponía en palabras?

Se relamió los labios y negó una vez con la cabeza. Fugaku arqueó una ceja.

—No, no es eso —respondió, con la voz ronca. Mikoto se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y unos cabellos resbalaron hasta el mantel.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó la mujer, con un gesto preocupado, levantando la mano para reposarla lo más cerca posible de su primogénito. Itachi esforzó una sonrisa.

—Una de mis maestras quiere que la auxilie con algunos asuntos —explicó—, y debo quedarme después de clases un par de horas. No podré asistir a los ensayos con el violín.

—¿Cómo dices? —Habló Fugaku, alzando las cejas hasta que se perdían en el fleco—. ¡Y eso por qué!

—Vaya, mira nada más —se sonrió Sasuke—, ¿y quién es la maestra?

—Kurenai —contestó después de lo que parecieron horas, eludiendo la mirada (extrañada) de Sasuke—. Parece que no hay voluntarios para la exposición de arte, y no le ha quedado más que pedirnos a Kisame, otros pocos alumnos y a mí que le echemos una ayuda.

Sus manos tenían unas ansías terribles por retorcer la punta del mantel; a saber cómo evitó ese gesto, que lo delataría.

—Pero no puedes perderte las clases —señaló Fugaku, de malhumor—. ¡Ibiki tiene una agenda totalmente cubierta! Es imposible que venga en otro horario. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras el chico se mordía el labio inferior—. Habla con la maestra y dile que escoja a alguien más.

—Practicaré con el violín yo solo… —sugirió, pero Fugaku golpeó la mesa, interrumpiéndolo.

—De eso, nada. Hemos pagado las clases, así que ni se debe pensar en otra cosa. —Maldita sea el dinero, pensó Itachi y agachó la cabeza.

—Kurenai dice que puedo ganar créditos. —Era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y sinceramente, una muy mala excusa.

—¿A caso los necesitas?

—Fugaku —susurró Mikoto, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por su esposo.

—¿Los _necesitas_? —inquirió y el pelilargo negó con la cabeza, rebuscando una forma para salirse con la suya—. ¿Entonces?

—Ta-también me ha pedido que toque el violín cuando se expongan las obras.

—¿Y eso es más importante que las Nacionales?

—Bueno, lo estaría haciendo por gusto —las palabras se le escaparon, y en cuanto terminó de decir la última, sintió el arrepentimiento subirle a la garganta como vómito verbal—. Lo siento. Quise decir…

—La exposición es un mes antes de las Nacionales —intervino Madara por primera vez, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tiene tiempo de sobra.

—Es un asunto serio —refunfuñó el Uchiha mayor—. Tendrás que hablar con esa maestra y decirle que…

—¡Por favor! —pidió (gritó), haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él, anonadados; no que nunca hubiera usado esas dos palabras. Mas el tono urgente y casi desesperado, tan poco propio de Itachi, las volvían extrañas incluso a sus propios oídos. Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¿Quieres ser participe en ello? —Preguntó Mikoto al fin, rompiendo el silencio con su voz suave. Itachi sintió que las mejillas se le arrebolaban con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que imaginó que era como si le hubieran disparado dos bolas de pintura roja. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, volviéndose hacia Fugaku, que todavía parecía aturdido. Itachi miró a su hermano, y éste le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros—. Entonces, no hará mal que vayas. —Agregó Mikoto, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su marido—. Y no hay nada más que decir.

Itachi no estaba seguro, pero la sonrisa que esbozó fue tan grande que cuando devolvió las comisuras de sus labios a su lugar, le dolían un poco los músculos.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio y sin embargo, él se sentía tan absurdamente feliz que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Estaría más tiempo con Sasori!... Oh, _estaría más tiempo con Sasori. _Y no tendría manera de escaparse.

"Mierda". Pensó cuando estando en el lavadero, se le resbalaba el vaso y se escuchó el fuerte golpe, haciendo que Mikoto exclamará algo que sinceramente, no entendió en absoluto.

Varios minutos después, apareció Sasuke y le palmeó el hombro mientras acomodaba los trastes secos. Itachi se volvió hacia él.

—¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta, hermano? —Le preguntó el menor, con una leve sonrisa. Itachi le correspondió.

—¿A dónde?

—Qué se yo. Es domingo y creo que se me antoja comprar un _manga _—sugirió. Itachi meditó la propuesta un largo rato—. Y después, podemos pasar a alguna librería.

En realidad, habría aceptado de una u otra manera; ir a la librería era un plus, empero ya que Sasuke lo mencionaba, no lo quería desaprovechar.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

Si alguna vez Itachi hubiera tratado de imaginar a Sasori trabajando como mesero en algún lugar —cosa que en realidad jamás pasó por su cabeza—, tendría que ser exactamente en _Akatsuki: _Un local de apenas una planta, largo y con las paredes tapizadas de un elegante negro con nubecillas rojas. Las mesas estaban repartidas en dos hileras paralelas, y había varias personas charlando con las manos ocupadas por tazas o rosquillas que olían increíblemente bien. En el fondo sonaba la sinfonía número cinco de Mozart y en cuanto ambos Uchiha pusieron un pie dentro del establecimiento, se sintieron a gusto —incluso cuando el mayor tenía _mariposas en el estómago _y volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando que Sasori estuviera (o no) trabajando—.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de apreciación, observando los cuadros que colgaban paulatinamente detrás del mostrador y que tenían varias fotografías de personajes importantes como Hemingway, Fitzgerald, Chretién de Troyes; ya propiamente en el local, estaban algunos cuadros de obras de Dalí o Lautrec, entre otros. Aún a pesar de que no se veía del todo definido el gusto del propietario, el café daba un aire de elegancia. A Itachi le gustó de inmediato y una parte de él admitió que Sasuke había realizado una sabia decisión.

—El papá de Gaara maneja el local en nombre del dueño —le comentó su hermano mientras cruzaban la calle (Itachi, un poco reticente)—. Él dice que no hay mejor servicio en otro lugar.

—No me digas —había murmurado—. ¿Y esperas encontrarte aquí con alguien?

Sasuke no se volteó cuando contestó:

—Para nada. Solamente quiero comprobar lo que dice mi amigo —sentenció, apretando con un poco de fuerza la bolsa donde llevaba su nuevo tomo de _manga. _Itachi fingió que no tenía importancia alguna, en parte porque él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente nervioso como para preocuparse de que su hermano estuviera diciendo la verdad.

En la entrada los recibió un chico alto y de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás con tanto gel, que a Itachi le recordó a Hidan. Vestía de chaleco rojo, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, así como zapatos de charol y llevaba una servilleta blanca sobre el brazo; enderezó la cabeza, mostrando su cuello blanco mientras saludaba con educación a ambos.

—Bienvenidos a _Akatsuki _—saludó, esbozando una sonrisa y mostrando todos los dientes—. ¿Los está esperando alguien?

—No —respondió Sasuke—. Solo queremos una mesa para dos, gracias.

El joven asintió.

—Por favor, acompáñenme.

Ambos le siguieron de cerca mientras los llevaba a una mesa cerca de la ventana, por la cual se podía ver un jardín extremadamente cuidado, cubierto de flores y algunos árboles; tenía un estanque donde Itachi podía ver unos peces gato. Se distrajo con ellos un momento antes de que el chico le sacara de sus pensamientos, pasándole el menú.

—Uno de mis compañeros enseguida vendrá a atenderlos. Bienvenidos y muy buen provecho.

—Gracias —contestaron los Uchiha al unísono, despidiendo al joven que de inmediato volvió a su puesto. Sasuke arqueó las cejas mientras leía el menú.

—Madre mía. Espero que tengamos suficiente dinero para pagar los asientos —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona. Itachi asintió; tal vez no había sido muy buena idea llegar así nomás. Sin embargo, cuál fuera la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron los precios y no estaban fuera de órbita—. Elegancia y precios considerables… —musitó el menor—.Ojalá la comida sea tan excelente como dicen.

Itachi rio un poco y asintió. Luego repasó una o dos veces el menú, leyendo al menos cinco veces los ingredientes de una pasta a la puttanesca mientras alzaba la mirada y seguía buscando señales de Sasori. Como era domingo, decidió al fin, era muy posible que no hubiera trabajado.

No sabía si sentirse desilusionado o aliviado.

—Buenas tardes —irrumpió una voz que hizo que el corazón se le subiera a la garanta; solamente no lo vomitó porque, bueno, era imposible… ¿verdad? Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Sasori, que sostenía y miraba una libreta mientras sacaba un bolígrafo de las bolsas del pantalón—. Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori y seré su mesero. ¿Han decidido cómo…? —Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta justo cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de Itachi; la tierra y el cielo nocturno impactándose al mismo tiempo, quizá en algún lugar no muy lejano, a juzgar por el repentino sonido de explosión que escuchó el Uchiha. Sasori abrió y cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño como si acabara de olvidar su propio nombre. Al fin, luego de que el menor carraspeara para llamar su atención, el pelirrojo apartó su atención de Itachi y asintió, pestañeando con rapidez—. Lo siento. Ahm… ¿Han decidido qué ordenar? La especialidad de hoy es cordero al chilindrón; altamente recomendado.

Jaló aire, como si se en todo el mundo ya no quedará oxígeno. Itachi se exigió mirar el menú atentamente, indicándole a Sasuke con un ademán que pidiera primero.

—Pues, quiero la pasta puttanesca —respondió, y Sasori empezó a escribir—, una naranjada y unas crepas con cajeta.

—De acuerdo. —Casi a regañadientes, dirigió su atención a Itachi—. ¿Y tú, Uchiha bastardo? —Añadió, tan natural como si le hablara del clima.

Sasuke levantó las cejas mientras que el pelilargo se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo acaba de llamarme?". Pensó, un tanto indignado y otro poco entristecido; ¡venga!, ¿Quién puñetas no estaría así luego de _eso_?

Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par y luego dejó caer la mandíbula, enrojeciendo tanto que su piel se confundía con el cabello.

—Yo… —musitó, con apenas voz—, yo lo siento. Quise decir… no pretendía llamarte… es que… me he tomado el hábito de… ¡no, eso no! Mierda. —Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió a paso rápido hacia lo que posiblemente eran los baños, medio tropezando con sus propios pies y otro poco chocando con uno de los meseros, derramándose el café sobre el uniforme. Sasuke giró la cabeza sobre los hombros justo cuando Sasori desaparecía por la puerta de madera; Itachi debió preguntarse si el pelirrojo había corrido muy rápido o su hermano se había tardado demasiado en volverse hacia atrás. Al fin, el menor lo miró atentamente.

—¿Le conoces?

—Él es… un compañero de la escuela —respondió con un hilo de voz—. Pero jamás nos hemos hablado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Indagó el menor, arqueando las cejas—. Pues, a falta de palabras… —dejó la frase sin terminar, pero Itachi ya no le prestaba atención.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?".

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

"Idiota. Idiota. ¡Mil veces idiota!". Gritó Sasori a sí mismo, mientras se tallaba con la servilleta húmeda el café sobre la camisa. Siguió maldiciendo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la vergüenza que le atacaba incontrolablemente, revolviendo su estómago y por poco, haciéndole vomitar. Es que no podía creer la tremenda mala suerte que tenía, pensó con el ceño fruncido y dejando por perdido el quitar esa mancha como por arte de magia. Cabizbajo, las fuerzas en los brazos lo abandonaron y cayeron pesadamente a sus costados, igual que dos yunques.

Trató de respirar profundamente, para calmar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

"Bueno, lo único más estúpido que podría hacer ahora es no volver". Meditó con una sonrisa de lado que escapaba a sus ojos. Tragó saliva pesadamente y salió del baño, una parte de él deseando que los Uchiha no estuvieran ahí. La única explicación que se le ocurrió al ver que permanecían sentados, es que algún ser superior debía odiarlo _demasiado. _

Al fin, con paso lento se acercó a la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior. Se dio cuenta de que había irrumpido en la conversación que los chicos mantenían, por lo que se sintió aún más incómodo en su propia piel, ahora observada de manera ponzoñosa por el menor de los chicos. Por otro lado, Itachi no levantó la mirada en ningún segundo y el Akasuna se dio cuenta de que lo había fastidiado todo.

—Lamento mi comportamiento —dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo, sintiendo que las mejillas se le volvían a ruborizar—. No debí decirte así… Uchiha. ¿Me permites tu orden?

—Aceptaré el especial del día —contestó el moreno, pasándole el menú—, y una naranjada también. —Hizo una pausa, todavía sin mirarlo—. Una orden de dangos para finalizar. Gracias.

—Vale. En seguida les traigo sus pedidos. —Finalizó, dejando escapar el aire con un deje de alivio. Tan firme y orgulloso como pudo, inclinó la cabeza y desapareció hacia la cocina para avisar acerca de las nuevas órdenes. Después, con casi la misma naturalidad de siempre, atendió las mesas a su cuidado y procuró ignorar sus atiborrados y poco coherentes pensamientos acerca del Uchiha, incluso cuando tenía entre sus manos la bandeja con los platillos que habían encargado ambos morenos; una vez al lado de los éstos, dejó delante de ellos y con cuidado, la comida—. Muy buen provecho.

Sasuke no respondió en absoluto, quizá todavía presa de la indignación del cómo había tratado a su hermano. Itachi asintió y le miró un segundo, a lo que Sasori se obligó a irse de inmediato.

Durante lo que duró la comida de ambos, el pelirrojo se removía inquieto de un lado a otro. No hallaba la manera de controlarse y a desgracia, tropezó un par de veces más —cuando creía (o imaginaba) que Itachi volcaba su entera atención en él—, y por poco tiró una o dos veces la sopa caliente sobre alguno de los comensales.

Media hora después —la que a propósito, se había sentido demasiado eterna—, lo único que tenía que soportar era dejarle la cuenta y recibir el dinero. ¡No más!

"Y luego, todo volverá a la normalidad. Porque Itachi jamás regresará a _Akatsuki _y seguiré viéndole únicamente en la escuela; igual que siempre, cuando el mundo tiene sentido".

Sin embargo, cuando el momento llegó, dio pasos extremadamente lentos, deseando alargar el momento. ¡Oh, cuando hace unos minutos Sasuke logró arrebatarle a Itachi una sonrisa…! Ese preciso instante en que el rostro del Uchiha se suavizó con tanta naturalidad, exponiendo a Sasori la _verdadera _perfección de un arte sin nombre; ese gesto tan jovial que deshacía la mueca seria del moreno hizo que explotará algo en su interior, justo como cada vez que se encontraba frente al joven.

Cuando se detuvo al lado de la mesa, Itachi perdió todo rastro de sonrisa. El Akasuna apretó la mano libre hasta que las uñas pulcramente cortadas le hirieron la palma, y con la otra, extendió la pequeña carpeta y esperó durante varios segundos entretanto el mayor sacaba la billetera y observaba distraídamente el total.

—Listo —dijo treinta segundos después al entremeter el dinero y luego pasárselo a Sasori—. Puedes quedarte con el cambio.

—Gracias. —Respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar con algún comentario horrible que pudiera ofender a Itachi. Éste le dedicó una especie de asentimiento, parco y lleno de incertidumbre, como si temiera de algo que pudiera hacerle. Sasori tomó la carpeta y rozó los dedos del Uchiha, quedándose helado mientras se le escapaba un ruidito estrangulado que el otro pareció no escuchar.

—Este… nos vemos luego —se despidió Itachi, yéndose seguido por su hermano. Sasori les miró alejarse, adelantando por fin un par de pasos.

—¡Uchiha! —Exclamó, apenas sin pensar del todo qué intentaba. Itachi se volvió lentamente y él se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada por decirle, así que soltó lo primero que vino a su mente—: ¿Tenemos tarea?

"Oh, por Dios. ¡Dime que no acabo de usar esa maldita…!".

—No, no la tenemos. —Respondió el Uchiha. Sasuke arqueaba las cejas, apurando a su hermano con un (irritante) zapateo—. Bueno…, hasta mañana.

Sasori asintió, sabiéndose incapaz de decir algo.

Cuando terminó su turno, que no fue mucho tiempo después de que ambos Uchiha se fueran, la noche no tardaba en caer y Sasori dejó resbalar su cuerpo con pesadez en una de las sillas, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y suspirando con fuerza. Había sido el día más extenuante que tuvo la desgracia de vivir.

El mismo ser superior que debía considerar hilarante su situación, remató su día con una cereza: Su Jefe le regañó por el comportamiento distraído y —un tanto— descortés con los clientes, y además le encargó limpiar y cerrar la tienda. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que Itachi Uchiha siempre se mete en su vida! O ya en su defecto, al colarse por sus pensamientos.

Tardó más de una hora y media en salir de _Akatsuki _luego de que todos los otros se fueran. Ibaarrastrando los pies y metiendo las manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta para que no le calara el repentino frío que había caído. Se dirigió a su departamento y una vez dentro, se tiró de panza sobre el largo sofá. Distraídamente se fijó en la hora del reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes y soltó un bufido; era demasiado tarde como para sentarse a leer o dibujar o arreglar sus marionetas. Además, sus abuelos ya estarían dormidos y no tenía intenciones de despertarlos.

El estómago le gruñó y se levantó del sillón, escabulléndose hasta la cocina para servirse un poco de cereal o ver si encontraba algunas galletas. Solamente tuvo suerte con la primera; ya tendrían que hacerse con la despensa en unos días más, se dijo a sí mismo, luego de rebuscar en la alacena y el refrigerador con escaso éxito.

Puede que terminaría usando el dinero que le pagaban como mesero para comprarla, si tenía en cuenta que la quincena de sus padres llegaría un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer. Tal vez su vida sería más sencilla si hubiera aceptado ir con ellos hasta Estados Unidos, pero si debía ser sincero, le desagradaba la idea no solo de dejar a sus amigos, sino que Ebizo y Chiyo terminarán en un asilo porque ya no pudieran viajar; esa imagen le ponía enfermo. Así que rechazó la oferta de sus padres y decidió terminar sus estudios en Japón, acompañando y cuidando de ambos ancianos.

Cualquier chico puede que terminará viéndolo como algo aburrido, pero a decir verdad, Sasori se sentía a gusto en ese sencillo departamento al que había llamado hogar durante los últimos años. Por las tardes, acostumbraban a sentarse los tres en el comedor y él hablaba acerca de su día escolar o escuchaba las viejas anécdotas que tenía Chiyo acerca de su vida cuando era joven, ya que había vivido muchas aventuras cuando su esposo vivía. Sasori encontraba cálido y satisfactorio al ambiente que se creaba gracias a las risas de su abuela y los paulatinos comentarios de su abuelo que engrandecían o indagaban acerca de las historias, así como también las esporádicas visitas que efectuaban Deidara y Komushi para hacerles compañía.

Acogedor y familiar; si tuviera que describir cómo se sentía aquí, esas serían las dos palabras que escogería. Aunque extrañaba a sus padres, no se imaginaba dejando esa colonia, ni la escuela, ni sus amigos. A pesar de que cuando era niño, siempre resultó fácil mudarse de un lado a otro y conocer nuevos sitios, sentía que ya no podría existir ningún otro lugar para él mejor que este.

Llevó el plato a la mesa y empezó a cenar en silencio. Barrió el lugar con la mirada, desde la sencilla sala de tres piezas hasta el mueble donde descansaba la televisión y los aparatos electrónicos, pasando después por los diversos cuadros y pinturas que colgaban en una pared de color crema. Diez minutos más tarde, yacía en su recámara, con los audífonos puestos y cambiando al azar cualquier canción en búsqueda de una que sirviera para leer un rato; a él le encantaba la emoción que le infundían las melodías en determinadas escenas.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuándo, le venció el sueño. Únicamente se enteró de ello cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, acompañado del molesto timbre de su celular.

De nuevo, el día comenzaba bastante común: Tomó una ducha, desayunó un poco más de cereal, arregló su cuarto, se "peinó" y despidió de sus abuelos para salir al pasillo, donde esperó siete minutos con exactitud antes de que llegara Komushi.

El castaño le dirigió una sonrisa un poco gilí mientras sacudía la mano y echaba a correr, entusiasmado. Sasori acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—¡Buenas, Sasori! —Exclamó su amigo, antes de tropezar con la nada y caer de rostro. El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja, sin acercarse para ayudarle o nada; a Komushi le pasaba esto todo el tiempo—. Ouch. Duele, duele. —Chilló mientras se ponía a gatas y se sobaba la barbilla raspada.

—¿Nuevo récord? —Se burló el pelirrojo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien por mí! —Komushi se quejó, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos en una actitud infantil, con un puchero bastante notable—. Si hubiera sido Deidara, me habría ayudado.

—Se habría burlado, como la primera y todas las siguientes veces —señaló—. Yo estuve auxiliándote más de las que puedo contar con los dedos de ambas manos; eso ya es mucho.

—En tu caso, tienes razón —bufó, dejando caer los brazos y se volvió hacia el pasillo—. ¿Ya nos vamos entonces a buscar a Deidara?

Sasori suspiró. Todavía no entendía por qué sus dos amigos creían que era mejor ir a la escuela acompañados entre sí, pero de alguna manera lo habían convencido a acceder y, helo aquí. Asintió a respuesta de su amigo y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la tienda en la que se encontraban con el rubio. Él ya estaba ahí cuando aparecieron, y Sasori intentó no pensar en cuánto tiempo podría haber estado esperando, en especial porque parecía fúrico. Ni siquiera se peinó con su usual media coleta, pensó una vez que llegaron.

—Venga, qué cara —murmuró Komushi, con una mueca espantada al sentir la energía negativa que salía del otro—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Deidara le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—No les importa, hum.

—¿De nuevo Onoki? —Aventuró Sasori, pero empezó a caminar en dirección a la escuela, siendo seguido por los otros dos (Komushi intentando mantener una distancia considerable del Iwa).

—¡Ese maldito anciano con cerebro de charal, hum! —Exclamó enfurecido, dándole tácitamente la razón—. El día de hoy se ha pasado de la raya. ¡No quiero seguir en esa casa nunca más! Lo único que hacen es menospreciarme o insultar mi arte, hum.

—Es que tu arte no tiene sentido.

—¡Vete al cuerno, Sasori, hum! Que no estoy de humor para escucharte decirme nada acerca de eso. —Y le enseñó el dedo medio. Sasori gruñó una respuesta ininteligible, pero no se enojó (realmente) con su amigo. En verdad que Onoki era un hombre con prejuicios bastante marcados y en cuanto al arte se refería, era un cerrado de mente. Comprendía por qué Deidara estaba llegando al tope de su paciencia—. Lo peor es que todos van como borregos y dicen que sí, que soy un inútil y que no debería de gastar el aire en cosas aún más patéticas. Incluso han convencido a Kurotsuchi.

—¿Por qué Kurotsuchi te traicionaría? —Preguntó Komushi, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas al pronunciar el nombre de la chica—. Ella es muy buena, en especial contigo.

—Pues ya ves que no, hum. Che. De verdad, en cuanto salga de la escuela hoy, iré a buscar departamentos en el periódico o algo así. ¡Ya no puedo esperar hasta el final del curso, es insoportable! —Hizo una pausa y obvió la petición—: De momento, quiero un lugar dónde pasar la noche, hum.

—Oh —exclamó Komushi—, puedes quedarte conmigo. Mi madre siempre está encantada con tus visitas.

—¿Lo harías por mí? —Preguntó Deidara, en esta ocasión esbozando una gran sonrisa—. ¡Gracias!

—De nada. —Al resto de la plática, Sasori apenas le prestó atención. Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio de la escuela, el rubio ya tenía una sonrisa por demás feliz.

El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba, en dirección a su salón. Apoyado en el barandal se encontraba Itachi, hablando con Kisame y un chico que creía se llamaba Hidan. Los tres se sonreían, y después de que el Uchiha dijera algo, los otros dos echaron una larga carcajada.

"No sabía que el Uchiha pudiera ser gracioso". Caviló, con el ceño fruncido. La vergüenza de lo que sucedió la tarde del domingo lo asaltó de repente, y si antes había podido fingir que había sido una especie de sueño, ahora era tan real como decir que el sol calentaba. Y esperaba que fuera el sol y no su propio organismo lo que le produjera tal sofoco, pensó cabizbajo.

—¡Eh, Sasori! —Llamó Deidara, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos (cosa que muy rara, lo agradeció)—. ¿Estás escuchando?

Intentó recordar lo que pudiera haber dicho, pero lo último que supo de su conversación fue que se quedaría con Komushi a pasar la noche, y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

—¿El qué? —Obvió su ignorancia en el asunto. Deidara arqueó su única ceja visible.

—De la exposición, hum —aclaró un tanto indignado—. Decía que Kurenai tiene pocos candidatos para prepararla y también menos cuadros que el año pasado.

—Y eso que había más alumnos en el taller —señaló Komushi, cruzando los brazos en la nuca y mirando hacia el cielo—. Ninguno desertó, ¿verdad?

—Todavía queda tiempo para que se decidan a participar —aseveró el pelirrojo—. Por supuesto, es una grosería tener esperando a Kurenai.

—A mí no me importaría tener menos competencia, hum —sonrió Deidara. Sasori dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

—De cualquier modo, sabes que soy _yo _quien te vence.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada reprochadora.

—Toda esa humildad te va a matar.

—Tengo la suficiente humildad para que suceda.

—Solo que no sabes dónde la dejaste, hum.

—Le manda saludos cuando pasa por ahí —añadió Komushi con una sonrisa divertida.

—O simplemente ya la enterró, hum.

Sasori juntó las cejas mientras sus dos amigos se veían y chocaban las palmas.

—Y si no se callan, podrán decirle cuánto se compadecen de ella; cuando estén treinta metros bajo tierra.

—Ya sabes que es broma —le dijo Komushi—. Sabemos que solamente estableces un hecho contra Dei-Dei.

En esta ocasión, fue Sasori quien compartió una sonrisa con el castaño y el de ojos azules quien los fulminó.

—Pero, ¿de qué lado estás, hum? —Le preguntó. Komushi se encogió de hombros.

—En medio, casi siempre.

Llegaron platicando cosas sinsentido al aula. Cuando pasaron al lado de Kisame, —el posiblemente llamado— Hidan e Itachi, Sasori intentó no mirarlos. Igual que siempre; tenía que actuar igual que siempre, incluso cuando sentía la mirada color ónix clavada en su persona.

—Mi plan tiene los derechos reservados y jamás podrían plagiarlo con éxito —escuchó decir al albino, con mucho orgullo—. Aunque si me dices quién es y vale la pena, no me importará decírtelo.

—Pues claro que necesitamos escucharlo —se burló Kisame—; tendrías que decirnos porque sinceramente, con Kakuzu no se entendía nada.

—Funcionó y me están pidiendo ayuda, ¿no?

—Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa porque quiero —dijo Itachi, escondiendo el cuello entre los hombros—. Kisame me obliga.

El de cabello azul se inclinó hacia delante.

—No me importa admitir que es cierto —dijo, pretendiendo verse confidencial—. Pero es que Itachi no está dispuesto a hablarle siquiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Te distraen mucho las tetas o el culo? —Sonrió Hidan e Itachi se sonrojó (quiso suponer) por la indignación.

—Deja de hablar así, idiota —soltó el pelinegro y Sasori se sorprendió de haberlo escuchado decir una grosería, así que se volvió hacia ellos mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba la espalda en la pared—. Dios, eres un puerco al cuadrado; no, más bien a la décima potencia.

—Ow —se burló Hidan, haciendo como que las palabras de Itachi más bien le daban ternura—. Si esas dos palabras te parecen _sucias _estás pecando de inocente. No sabía que fueras tan cándido —señaló, acercándose demasiado al Uchiha, poniendo una mano en su pecho y pegando sus rostros hasta que prácticamente podrían haberse besado. Sasori emitió un ruidito ahogado, sin poder contenerlo. Itachi también pareció escandalizado, porque retrocedió hasta dar con el barandal; parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer—. ¿Quieres que te _ilumine _el camino?

Kisame lanzó una carcajada, entre nerviosa y divertida. Itachi carraspeó.

—Claro, pero si me permites pagarte el favor —dijo, con la voz tan firme como pudo.

—¿Crees que soy alguna especie de gigoló?

—Le diré a Kakuzu que fuiste el que le robó aquel sobre de dinero para comprarte tu collar de Jashin —fue lo único que respondió. Hidan hizo una mueca y se separó de inmediato.

—Eres un bastardo —bufó. Itachi arqueó las cejas.

—A mucha honra.

—Bien, bien. Estás aprendiendo el arte de la defensa personal… o verbal, lo que sea.

—Ya, ya —intervino Kisame—. Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?

Hidan se encoge de hombros.

—Necesito conocer a la presa del Uchiha. Mi plan promete ser efectivo, pero hace falta información.

Ante las palabras, Itachi y Kisame compartieron una mirada; parecía que estaban planeando cómo matar a alguien.

—Y por supuesto, un pago por adelantado —agregó Hidan.

—¿Pago por adelantado? Creí que harías esto de buena fe. —Se quejó Kisame, haciendo una especie de puchero.

—Y una mierda, hombre. Necesito poner el pan en la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es porque Kakuzu te cobra por beso? —Arremetió Itachi, rodando los ojos—. Así que después de todo si eres como un gigoló. Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a pagarle nada, Kisame. De hecho, ni siquiera planeaba usar el plan que ideara.

—No soy ningún gigoló; soy un negociante, y uno de primera. —Se acercó a Itachi nuevamente, sin embargo en esta ocasión, el Uchiha no retrocedió—. Como no dices nada, tendré que suponer. Hum… —lo meditó un largo instante—. Mírate, quieres más que un _polvo, _¿cierto?

Sasori sintió como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo justo en el estómago y bajó la mirada al ver que Itachi se consternaba, dándole la respuesta que buscaba al otro, pues inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta, Hidan se carcajeó de lo lindo.

—¡La puta mierda! ¿De verdad estás enamorado? —Estalló entre risas, captando la atención de casi todos los que estaban en el pasillo del edificio. Itachi apretó los dientes y luego se enderezó, tratando de verse mucho más amenazante. Kisame parecía incómodo y únicamente atinó a golpearse la frente y murmurar algo que Sasori no alcanzó a escuchar, en parte porque lo dijo muy quedito y en parte porque le interesaba más lo que podría contestar Itachi. Aguantó la respiración, quién sabe cuánto tiempo—. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¡Dime quién es la que conquistó tu corazón! —Hizo una pausa y abrió grandes tanto la boca como los ojos—. ¿O es un _él_? ¿Podría ser?

—¡No, pedazo de imbécil! —Chilló Itachi, rojo hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Tienes el cerebro del tamaño de una bacteria o simplemente no existe? ¿Cómo podría yo, estar enamorado de un hombre? ¡Pedazo de pervertido degenerado! —Gritó—. Es de Sabaku no Temari. ¡Es Temari! —Y diciendo esto, cogió su mochila y se fue. Kisame lo llamó un par de veces, pero éste lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Sasori bajó la mirada, sacando con lentitud el libro "en turno" de la semana y lo abrió donde el separador, tan violentamente que por poco y rasga el papel. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y no sabía si le ardían los ojos por alguna infección o por las lágrimas.

"Basta. ¿Qué está pasándome?". Pensó, apretando los puños. "Oh, por favor. Que sea una infección; por favor, todo menos…".

—Tremendo el espectáculo —murmuró Komushi y por el rabillo del ojo, Sasori vio a Deidara asentir.

—Así que el Uchiha bastardo tiene sentimientos, hum —añadió el rubio y él se volvió hacia su amigo, dirigiéndole una mirada ponzoñosa—. Y por Temari… —en este punto, los dos chicos dirigieron la atención a Sasori, con tanta compasión en la mirada que deseó golpearlos con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que tiene sentimientos, idiota. —Dijo, mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mochila y se ponía de pie—. Iré a comprar algo.

Extraño, ninguno le encargó nada ni tampoco sugirió hacerle compañía. Sasori pasó de largo a Kisame e Hidan, tentado de propinarle un empujón al albino. No lo hizo; ni tenía sentido ese repentino deseo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, debió limpiarse el rabillo de los ojos. Se detuvo y los talló hasta que se lastimó. Qué ridículo debía verse, llorando como una colegiala enamorada. Es decir, ni siquiera había mantenido una conversación con el Uchiha… la única que habían tenido, fue el día anterior y… ¿eso podía contarse como una? No, definitivamente no.

"¿Sabaku no Temari?". El nombre resonó en su cabeza. "¿Por qué ella? Es una…una…". ¿Una qué? Era inteligente, seria, de buen cuerpo, amable e interesante. Por supuesto, cualquier chico cabalse fijaría en ella. Además, ¿cuál era la diferencia? De cualquier modo, Sasori había estado condenado a perder desde un principio…, desde el mismo segundo en que pensó que Itachi Uchiha era el chico más hermoso que nunca había visto e inconscientemente, comenzó a mirarle detenidamente para saber cómo era, qué cualidades y defectos tenía. "No sé cómo se te ocurrió dejar que esto pasara, Sasori. ¡Claro! ¿Es que nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que, Itachi Uchiha, no podía fijarse en un hombre? E incluso si lo hiciera, no tendrías oportunidad alguna".

Ya había empezado a caminar, sin dirección porque se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el dinero.

Bueno, ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de entrar al salón y matarse de aburrimiento o depresión.

Tardó diez minutos después de la hora de clase en volver; la responsabilidad de la escuela ante todo, especialmente cuando siempre supo lo que sucedería y no tenía caso llorarle.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

Lo único que podía aliviarle el pésimo humor que había adquirido, eran los preparativos de la exposición de arte. Incluso cuando el ambiente se volvía un tanto incómodo con Komushi y Deidara silenciosos desde que salieran del aula y se dirigieran al auditorio.

—Odio cuando Kakashi se hace sus panchos y nos deja copiar un capítulo entero a mano, hum —se quejó Deidara, haciendo un puchero—. Pero no sé si odio más al idiota que nunca lee nada. ¡Debería de abandonar la carrera! Solamente se queda a calentar el jodido asiento, hum.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —aseveró Komushi, sacudiendo la mano adolorida—. Deberíamos atarlo antes de cada clase para eliminar su presencia.

Sasori era consciente de que intentaban aliviar la tensión que se había formado entre ellos desde que sucediera lo de Itachi, mas el pelirrojo estaba demasiado enfurruñado para decir nada.

—¡Hey, chicos! —Gritó alguien a sus espaldas, y los tres se volvieron para ver a Kisame corriendo hacia ellos; más atrás se encontraba Itachi caminando mientras veía hacia el otro lado con una expresión incómoda. Deidara arqueó las cejas mientras que Sasori se limitó a fruncirlas hasta que prácticamente se tocaban.

—Hola —saludó Komushi, con un tono jovial—. ¿Qué hay?

Kisame les dio alcance y segundos después, llegó Itachi.

—Me alegra haberlos encontrado. No tenía muy en claro dónde debíamos ir para lo de la exposición —contestó Kisame, regalándoles su mejor sonrisa.

Lo único que podía aliviarle el pésimo humor que había adquirido, eran los preparativos de la exposición de arte. Sí, claro; la porquería más grande que pudo ocurrírsele para sentirse mejor.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Deidara—. ¿A caso ustedes van a…? —Dejó que el viento se llevará el resto de la frase. Kisame se encogió de hombros.

—Escuchamos que Kurenai tenía poca gente —explicó, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Itachi—, y decidimos apoyarles.

Komushi y Deidara se miraron, un segundo después se volvieron hacia Sasori, que estaba estático y lívido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ustedes dos? —Preguntó éste, haciendo un mohín—. ¿En serio?

—Pues sí. ¿Cómo ves?

Sasori miró a Itachi y cuando el moreno alzó la cabeza en su dirección, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al peli azul.

—Que me da lo mismo. —Dijo, volteándose y caminando sin decir nada más. Komushi le sonrió a Kisame y se encogió de hombros, casi disculpándose en su nombre. Deidara, por otro lado, dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa a Itachi, antes de volver sobre sus talones y caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

El auditorio en el que se llevaría a cabo la exposición estaba en el lugar más apartado y debieron andar cerca de diez minutos antes de girar en el edificio de diseño gráfico y toparse con la fachada de éste. Ahí fuera ya estaba Kurenai con seis chicas que platicaban animadamente.

Sasori no era el tipo de chico que trata demasiado con las mujeres, así que si le resultaron familiares fue por tres cosas: Una, las conocía de vista, como por ejemplo a Hinata y Tenten; dos, llegaron a acosarlo en alguna ocasión, el claro caso de Sakura e Ino; o tres, trabó una pequeña y escasa conversación con la hermana de cierto compañero de trabajo, porque ésta era demasiado sobreprotectora con el _pequeño Gaara _(o como algún día lo escuchó: _Chibi-Tanuki_, un mamífero de aspecto semejante al mapache)_. _

Sasori apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué acaso se había decidido, de alguna manera, joderle la existencia ese día?

Cuando llegaron, la maestra los saludó.

—Hola, chicos. Me alegra que llegaran.

—Lamentamos la demora —se disculpó Sasori, a lo que Deidara añadió:

—El maestro Kakashi nos ha castigado.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, sabedora del carácter estricto del peliblanco—. Bueno, primero que nada (y partiendo de que tal vez no se conocen), les presento en respectivo orden a Hyūga Hinata, Yukari Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Sabaku no Temari. Hinata es mi asesorada, así que ella y sus amigas se ofrecieron a ayudarnos.

—Oh, hay más gente de la que esperaba —señaló Kisame, sin perder la sonrisa algo lela; Sasori únicamente atinó a fijar su atención en Itachi, atento a la reacción que tuviera en él la presencia de Temari, pero éste ni siquiera la había mirado—. Me alegra mucho.

—Bueno —dijo Kurenai, ahora dirigiéndose a las chicas, que terminaban de saludar escuetamente a los recién llegados—, ahora, ellos son Iwa no Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Tanigawa Komushi, Itachi Uchiha y Akasuna no Sasori.

Imitaron a las chicas y soltaron saludos, unos más alegres que otros, por supuesto. Kurenai asintió y se agachó para recoger las cajas que yacían a un lado; Sasori abrió la boca para decir que la llevaba, pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Itachi ya estaba quitándole la carga a la mujer.

Ese era Itachi, pensó con una expresión inquisitiva: Era un chico elegante, acomedido, inteligente, caballeroso…

Se obligó a cortar con sus propios pensamientos. Kurenai agradeció a Itachi y les indicó que la siguieran al interior del edificio.

Hacer los preparativos para la exposición no era realmente difícil, meditó Sasori cuando estuvieron en aquella estancia vacía en la que normalmente, los alumnos empezaban a hacer fila para entregar sus boletos; sin embargo, lo que hacía realmente especial a la maestra Kurenai y las exposiciones que organizaba, era la ambientación que procuraba darle al sitio, siempre de acuerdo a la temática de las obras que se realizaron en el taller; en esta ocasión, Kurenai había propuesto con los alumnos de último año técnicas variadas —sin especificar—, siempre y cuando la temática fuera lo místico. Por seguro, la mujer habría montado varias ideas sobre decoraciones de interiores.

—Como siempre, este lugar necesita una buena limpieza —susurró Tenten, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía las grandes cantidades de polvo y cajas amontonadas; este auditorio ya casi no se utilizaba más que como un almacén, debido a que con el progresivo aumento de los alumnos en la escuela, era un espacio demasiado estrecho para quedarse, y debieron construir uno más amplio. Sakura miró a la maestra y ésta se limitó a contestar, escueta:

—De acuerdo, les dividiré en dos grupos de cinco. —Se volvió hacia Komushi, levantando el brazo para señalar algo—. Si fueras tan amable, ¿podrías ir al fondo? Allá hay escobas y quizá un par de recogedores —el castaño asintió y se precipitó hacia el lugar, mientras la mujer les sonreía a todos de esa forma tan cálida y maternal que la caracterizaba—. Unos barrerán y meterán las cajas en el "ático", los otros desempolvaran los muebles y tendrán que empezar a adornar, ¿vale?

—¡Sí! —Exclamaron todos al unísono. Casi al mismo tiempo, Komushi apareció medio tropezando con las escobas. Kurenai asintió y tomó una de ellas.

—El primer equipo se conformará de Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Komushi, Kisame. El segundo, de Ino, Temari, Sasori, Itachi y Deidara. ¡A trabajar!

Sasori no sabía qué le molestaba más, si estar en el mismo equipo que Itachi o tener que soportar a Temari. Con un mohín irritado, se fue hasta donde su amigo, repentinamente agradecido de su presencia. El rubio le entregó su sonrisa más grande y resplandeciente mientras se ponían a trabajar.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo observando cómo, de forma discreta, el Uchiha se apartaba de ambos artistas para sumarse al grupo de las chicas. Ambas le recibieron con unos saludos discretos y él asentía, quizá más cómodo de lo que podría hallarse nunca al lado de los otros dos.

No obstante, se limitó a dejar escapar el aire y haciendo de tripas corazón, se hizo con uno de los plumeros e inició con la tarea de sacudir las vitrinas y algunas mesas empolvadas que podían servirles. Deidara se mantuvo cerca; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente distanciados del resto de su equipo, el rubio se decidió a hablar.

—Sasori no danna es consciente de que esto es una oportunidad que no se repetirá, ¿verdad? —Susurró entre dientes, captando la atención del otro únicamente porque había esperado que dijera algo desde hace rato… aunque por seguro, ahora querría que su _deseo _no hubiera sido realizado.

—No sé a qué te refieres —gruñó y el otro lanzó una tos seca que parecía más bien una risa ahogada. Sasori le fulminó con la mirada; si éstas pudieran matar, Deidara yacería en el suelo sin vida, pueden creerlo.

—Por favor —pidió, medio exasperado—. Está bien que sea despistado, pero no soy estúpido.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho, como algo rompiéndose. Sin embargo, continúo haciéndose el desentendido, aunque fue consciente de que su mirada se escapó hacia Itachi apenas sin pensar del todo en lo que estaba haciendo. Deidara se puso enfrente de su campo visión y él pretendió que no sucedía absolutamente nada.

—Sí que sabes, hum —reprochó el menor, como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Deja de hacerte el tonto, que no te va.

—¿Y si empiezo de violento y te golpeo?

—Es una sugerencia más propia de mi danna, sí —aceptó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mejor eso a que te le quedes viendo como gallina en el matadero, hum.

—Cierra la boca.

—Venga —insistió, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Por qué estás desperdiciando el tiempo, hum? Andaremos aquí mucho rato durante las siguientes semanas. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que esperabas.

—La oportunidad —repitió Sasori, fingiéndose el dubitativo—. La oportunidad de qué, exactamente.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua.

—Danna, más obvios no podrían ser tus sentimientos para mí, hum —lanzó un suspiro exasperado—. No sé si tenerte lástima o alegrarme de que (parezca) te hayas rendido con respecto a ese Uchiha bastardo —señaló enseguida, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasori hizo un mohín, pero no sabía si acaso sus ojos seguirían reflejando esa tristeza muda. Luego de su última palabra, Deidara se dedicó a retirar las cajas de las mesas y echarlas a un lado, en espera de que el otro "equipo" llegará para deshacerse del todo de éstas.

—Ya oíste lo que dijo hace un rato —soltó por fin el Akasuna, sin poder evitarlo—: Le gusta Temari. —Lo último debió decirlo muy bajito; no tenía muy en claro si se debía al sufrimiento (y odio) poco amortiguado que lo asaltaba o a mantener en secreto su _ridículo enamoramiento sinsentido._ Bajó la mirada, pero continúo haciendo su tarea como si estuviera hablando con Deidara acerca del día en que perdió alguna mascota.

El de ojos azules no respondió enseguida, pero si bien se tomó su tiempo y alargó el silencio algo incómodo, trató de sonar un poco optimista:

—No estés triste por eso, hum —le dijo—. Seguramente pasa rápido. Ya sabes cómo son esos _flechazos _que duran menos de una semana; te lo juro, nunca le he visto interesado en ella, hum.

Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso qué importa? Sino es Temari, será cualquier _otra. _—Se encogió de hombros y daba la sensación de que ese pequeño e insignificante acto hubiera terminado con todas sus energías, porque de pronto dejó caer las manos a los costados, tan pesadamente como si las hubieran atado a unos yunques—. ¿No lo entiendes? Él _querrá _estar con una mujer, siempre será así. No tengo la más remota oportunidad.

—Con esa actitud, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo.

—¡Deidara! —No recordaba que había más gente ahí y que pudieran estarlos escuchando. El rubio levantó las manos a la altura de los hombros, en señal de no tener armas—. Para de decir boberías y terminemos de una vez esto en silencio.

—Escucha —hizo caso omiso de la orden del pelirrojo, como era de esperarse—, bien puede ser que nunca le gustes. Pero dime, ¿no valdría la pena hablarle aunque sea una vez, hum?

—¿Y hacer más profunda la humillación?

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es dolor, hum.

—¿Insinúas que te gustaría verme sufrir?

—Quiero que lo intentes, hum —respondió con seriedad—. Tal vez descubras que ni vale la pena, o puedas entablar una buena conversación con él y quizá, seas justo lo que busca. No sería la primera vez que un heterosexual cambia de parecer cuando encuentra a la persona indicada —le guiñó el ojo a modo cómplice, pero el otro no aceptó el gesto de buen grado.

—Ja —se burló, sin diversión—. Y ahora me dirás que le has pillado viéndome y por eso me sugieres esta estupidez.

Deidara sonrió pícaramente.

—Te sorprenderías, hum —soltó, haciendo que el pelirrojo se volviera con las cejas arqueadas. El otro encogió de hombros y se alejó un poco, por si acaso intentara golpearle con el plumero—. Pero tú decides.

—Bien, porque no lo haré.

—Bien, también.

—Excelente.

—Perfecto, hum. —Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio se volviera hacia el resto de su equipo—. Hey, ¿qué les parece si después de esto les invito un buen refresco, señoritas? —Ino y Temari le dirigieron unas sonrisas suaves—. Y descuida, Uchiha bastardo; también tú tendrás una bebida porque estás donde las niñas.

Itachi ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo feo. Sasori notó repentinamente que nunca había hecho tal cosa, pese a cuánto intentaba Deidara azuzarlo. Era una persona muy tranquila y cero rencorosa; el pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa que escondió volviéndose de espaldas a ellos.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

El Uchiha no se dio abasto con haber asistido aquella tarde a lo de la exposición —ni los anteriores cuatro días—, porque claro, Sasori y él no se dirigieron la palabra en absoluto. Por lo que luego de debatirlo un largo rato, se inventó una excusa para visitar _Akatsuki: _La noche anterior habló con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, Shisui, pues sus padres eran dueños de una tienda de antigüedades que en ese momento podría servirle como una excusa, puesto que Kurenai había mencionado por ahí en algún comentario, que le encantaría tener un tocadiscos para la exposición.

Así que después de lo que pareció una eternidad, decidió tomar la estación del tren que lo llevaba al centro y antes de pasar a donde Shisui, se dio una rápida vuelta por _Akatsuki. _El local estaba menos lleno que la última vez, quizá porque estaban en transición entre la comida y la cena, pero de cualquier manera, a Itachi le vino bien ese cambio luego de estar en el ajetreado vagón en el que le pisaron ocho veces y se le arrimaron _demasiado _otras cuatro.

Se quitó los cabellos del rostro mientras entraba en el umbral, siendo recibido por el mismo chico de la última vez. En esta ocasión, la mesa a donde lo dirigió éste fue a una muy cercana a la cocina, y sin saber por qué, el moreno se alegró; después de todo, podría ver al pelirrojo con mayor facilidad mientras iba y venía de hacer pedidos. Mierda, ya se sentía como un maldito acosador.

Dejó la mochila a un lado y esperó, deseando que apareciera Sasori, sino como su mesero entonces muy pronto. Cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a su mesa, casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa.

—Hola —saludó Itachi, con el corazón desbocado.

—Bienvenido a _Akatsuki _—contestó éste de lo más frívolo y formal, entregándole el menú antes de empezar a acomodar los cubiertos en el mantel, inclinándose hasta que Itachi pudo sentir su aliento en la sien—. De nuevo seré tu mesero, Uchiha. El día de hoy no queda especial porque es bastante tarde, pero las sugerencias del día incluyen el bufete o una orden de bakudan.

—¿Hay dango? —Preguntó, sin abrir siquiera la carpeta. Sasori arqueó las cejas y asintió una vez. Itachi le pasó el menú—. Quiero dos órdenes grandes de dango y un té verde, gracias.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza mientras acomodaba el menú entre su brazo. Itachi se sorprendió por la pregunta debido al toque de saña con que (creía) habló el otro, pero tan rápido como pudo, sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se deshizo del pensamiento.

—Para nada.

—Entonces, ¿realmente piensas comerte dos órdenes tú solo? Son bastantes dangos, ¿eh? —Le advirtió, aunque Itachi se sintió feliz con esa perspectiva. Sasori pareció notarlo, porque le dedicó una media sonrisa divertida—. Vale. Entonces ahora te traigo tu pedido.

Mientras se iba, Itachi decidió preocuparse por contemplar los autos que andaban sobre la calle adoquinada, y las pocas personas que daban un paseo. Cinco minutos después ya se encontraba siguiendo al pelirrojo con la mirada reflexionando que tanto en clases como en el auditorio, había hecho gala de movimientos tan elegantes y fluidos como los de un gato. Existía algo en la forma en que él realizaba los más mínimos ademanes que terminaba por abstraerlo de forma casi ridícula.

Era algo que podía sentirse, pensó el moreno, sin importar cuán miope estuvieras. Ahí se encontraba un aura misteriosa al mismo tiempo que angelical y prepotente, que seguía a Sasori como una sombra; era algo que tenía como suyo y que no le pertenecía a nadie más. Lo hacía diferente del resto.

Porque, claro, debía ser el único capaz de hacerte sentir como poco menos que una cucaracha sin alzar la voz…, sin siquiera utilizarla. Era ese tipo de personas que logran decirlo todo con los ojos y por eso, le extraña que sea tan difícil tratarle.

Akasuna no Sasori es uno de esos chicos que podrían convertir el día más aburrido de tu vida en el más interesante, aunque Itachi no tenía muy en claro cómo lo sabía. Por otro lado, tenía que admitir que sus cambios de humor —normalmente de malos a peores— se sucedían con la facilidad con la que se chasquean los dedos, y bien podría convertirse en un acto suicida, eso de salir con él.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que se decía a sí mismo que no era ni por asomo, el tipo de persona con la que buscaría trabar amistad y mucho menos una relación amorosa. Porque Sasori es caprichoso, rencoroso, vengativo, apático, egoísta, grosero, voluble, sarcástico, gruñón; y se le venían muchas más a la cabeza, pero tal vez ya había enumerado suficientes para darse cuenta de que no importaba, y en cuanto a Itachi Uchiha le preguntarás, todas y cada una de esas actitudes era completamente fascinante.

Akasuna no Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori. ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? ¿Y cómo empezar a hablarle? Tal vez no fuera muy difícil, se alentó, igual que hace unas horas mientras daba vueltas sin un rumbo fijo, debatiendo una y otra vez sobre visitar aquel lugar de trabajo.

Se quedó cabizbajo un rato, suspirando pesadamente antes de sacar el libro en turno de la semana: _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. _A saber por qué le gustaba tanto éste, pero siempre que andaba corto de dinero —por decirlo de alguna manera, claro—, terminaba cogiéndolo del librero.

Sasori llegó pocos minutos después con la charola en una mano, perfectamente equilibrada, como si la sostuvieran hilos invisibles al ojo humano. Itachi fijó su atención en la forma larga de sus dedos, tan blancos que, solo de muy cerca, se podían notar las pequeñas cicatrices que surcaban la piel donde las horas de trabajo en las marionetas que tanto le gustaban al joven hacían heridas y callos. Itachi las notó hace poco, el día que el pelirrojo llegó con ellas especialmente lastimadas y estuvo cerca cuando, un tanto histérico, Komushi le tomó de las muñecas para revisarlas atentamente.

Itachi deseó poder besar cada una de esas líneas delgadas y suaves; subir por el brazo hasta el hombro, ascender por el cuello y chocar sus labios en esa clase de caricia pasional que a seguro, únicamente se encontrarían en las novelas demasiado rosas —las que a propósito, no le gustaban en absoluto—.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando el pelirrojo depositó el plato de dango sobre la mesa, dejando también la taza de té humeante y el pequeño chocolate que a veces, venía de cortesía como un postre.

—Buen provecho.

—Gracias. —Itachi abandonó el libro a un lado y se dispuso a comer, incluso a pesar de que el pelirrojo seguía parado ahí, observándole con el ceño fruncido y una expresión inquisitiva.

—Realmente te gustan los dangos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al fin el Akasuna. Itachi desvió su mirada hacia él y asintió.

—Sí. Ahm… ¿y a ti? —la garganta se le había secado por los nervios. Sasori hizo un mohín.

—Son demasiado dulces para mi gusto —comentó, y si pudiera, el Uchiha apretaría los labios en una fina línea, por saber que una de las cosas que más le encantaban en el mundo, distaba mucho de agradarle a Sasori; no que debiera molestarle en absoluto, porque no todas las personas pueden tener algo en común (y bien parecía que ambos estaban destinados a no estar juntos). Se limitó a agradecer mentalmente el pequeño dato de información recabado—. Bueno, te dejo comer en paz.

—¡Sasori! —Exclamó y el pelirrojo le encaró—. Este… ¿sales muy tarde de trabajar hoy?

—¿Por qué? —Casi parecía a la defensiva con esa expresión tan recelosa.

—Estaba pensando que quizá… —hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros antes de iniciar nuevamente, tratando de sonar más natural—: Kurenai dijo que le gustaría poner en la temática un tocadiscos, ¿no?

—¿Y?

—Pensaba ir a conseguir alguno con un amigo mío, pero me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. Eso claro, si tú tuvieras algún tiempo para ello…

El silencio cayó tan pesado sobre ambos que en esta ocasión Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea, azorado por su estúpida sugerencia. No obstante, el pelirrojo alzo las cejas y pareció meditarlo en vez de mandarlo al cuerno, como estuvo muy seguro de que pasaría.

Itachi bajó las manos hacia su regazo, cogiendo una punta del mantel y retorciéndola entre sus dedos, en espera de la respuesta que pareció tardar demasiado en llegarle. Pero, supuso, valió la pena.

—¿Es muy lejos? —Preguntó Sasori e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—La tienda de Antigüedades Melancolía de Oro (o algo así), ¿la conoces?

—Memorias de Oro —corrigió, medio soltando una risa burlona y haciendo que Itachi se ruborizara debido a su inoportuno desliz de idiotez—. Sí, la conozco. Está a tres cuadras más o menos.

—Eso —respondió él, tratando de no sonar demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo—. En fin, mi amigo me dijo que podía conseguirme el tocadiscos, pero que seré yo quien deba llevárselo y me advirtió de que estaría algo pesado.

—¿El sorprendente Uchiha Itachi no tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargar a cuestas un tocadiscos? Qué desilusión —comentó con burla que Itachi dejó pasar por alto con una media sonrisa.

—Lamento no ser Superman.

—¿Quién dice que él es el mejor héroe?

—¿Creías que _yo _era el mejor héroe? —Sasori se quedó callado e Itachi maldijo su (también inoportuna) espontaneidad. Arrugó la nariz y se encogió en su lugar—. Era una broma.

—Lo sé —respondió el otro, rápido—. Lo sé.

De nuevo el mutismo.

—Bueno, lo siento —empezó Itachi—. No quería incomodarte con…

—¡Hey, Sasori! —Gritó un hombre y el pelirrojo se volvió precipitadamente a verlo—. ¡Ponte a trabajar!

—¡Sí, señor! —Exclamó él, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Itachi y morderse el labio inferior una milésima de segundo—. Mi turno termina en dos horas y media —comentó—, pero tendrás que pedir al menos un café cada veinte minutos después de terminarte eso. Aunque, ¿no será muy tarde para eso entonces?

—No, para nada. Ya le aviso a mi amigo.

—Vale. Entonces, iré a trabajar.

Y se volvió hasta donde el hombre, un sujeto gordo y de barba comenzó a reñirle, a lo que Sasori prácticamente lo tiró de loco y continúo con sus tareas, entretanto el Uchiha sonreía y trataba de calmar el hueco en su estómago con un montón de dangos.

Dos horas y media después, Itachi no se había aburrido de comer dangos, tomar té —el café Sasori insistió en no dárselo, a menos que quisiera aumentar las ojeras—, leer y seguir al pelirrojo con la mirada. Entonces, no muchos minutos más tarde, el Akasuna apareció vestido con ropas más informales y una mochila al hombro, para indicarle que podían irse.

Nunca en su vida Itachi se sintió más nervioso que ahora. Asintió, se fue a pagar la comida —en el transcurso darle la propina al pelirrojo— y salió de _Akatsuki _acompañado del otro. No empezaron a hablar ni nada. En realidad, aunque ambos iban prácticamente hombro con hombro, parecían completos desconocidos. Y es que, pensó Itachi con tristeza, efectivamente lo eran.

Contaba los carros que atravesaban su campo de visión, mientras la mitad de su cerebro intentaba trabajar una conversación, y la otra simplemente se embelesaba por la figura de junto. Se sentía un completo estúpido, eso pueden tenerlo por seguro.

—Jamás se me habría ocurrido que tú sentías interés por el arte —dijo repentinamente Sasori, y daba la impresión de que soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza—. Es decir… no te uniste al Taller. Me sorprende que tú y Kisame se ofrecieran a ayudar a Kurenai.

—Me gusta contemplar el arte —respondió Itachi segundos después—, pero no tengo ningún talento de ese tipo.

—Cuesta creerlo —murmuró entre dientes el otro. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Realmente cuesta trabajo. Debes observar demasiado y tener la agilidad para plasmarlo en las obras.

—El arte se trata de algo más que eso —atajó, sonriente—. Se trata de inspiración, pasión y dedicación también. Cada obra no solo implanta parte de la realidad que ve el artista, sino un fragmento de su alma.

Itachi se le quedó mirando, embelesado quizá.

—Es una bonita forma de hablar acerca del arte —comentó, escuetamente.

—Gracias, supongo. —De nuevo se mantuvieron callados, pero Sasori se apresuró a romper el silencio—. Es casi lo mismo que tú con la escritura.

La sonrisa del moreno fue grande; realmente disfrutaba mucho de escribir.

—Puede que comprenda eso —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasori lo imitó—. De cualquier forma, quedarme en la escuela para un taller era problemático.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tengo clases de violín. Las tomo en cuanto llego de la escuela. —Sasori arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tocas el violín?

—Sip —aseveró, con un tono propiamente orgulloso—. Mi padre está obsesionado con que gane las Nacionales.

—¿Participas este año?

—Sí. Soy uno de los finalistas.

—Tremenda noticia —murmuró Sasori—. Aunque tú no pareces muy feliz —añadió, tal vez al notar la especie de mueca que se le escapó a Itachi.

—Antes, tocar era un placer para mí, no una competencia que _a fuerzas _debo ganar. —Torció la boca, como queriendo restarle importancia.

—Ya veo —comentó Sasori, apenas con fuerza suficiente para que Itachi le oyera—. Pero, ¿te gustaba?

—Parte de mí aún lo encuentra grato —admitió, rascándose la mejilla distraídamente.

—Eso es bueno; a mí me gusta el violín, aunque prefiero el piano —confesó.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —Preguntó, en esperanza de que la charla no volviera a decaer.

—El piano —respondió con una media sonrisa—. Desde los cinco años.

—Oh —exclamó, arqueando las cejas—. Casi ni me sorprende —agregó—, con tu habilidad para manejar las marionetas y la forma como se mueven tus dedos, no me extraña que sea el piano el instrumento que toques.

Sasori se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿En serio? Mira nada más, eres bastante observador.

—Hago el intento.

Durante el resto del camino se mantuvieron mudos, pero a diferencia del principio, Itachi ya no se sintió tan incómodo ni nervioso en compañía de Sasori. Quizá era precisamente como Kisame había dicho, y lo único que hacía falta era acercarse para decirle "Hola"; lo demás fluiría a su tiempo, ¿no?

Fue la fachada del local, y solamente eso, lo que interrumpió aquella especie de paseo que hacían los dos, mientras el atardecer iba cayendo con lentitud, proyectando desde el cielo los colores anaranjados y dorados, medianamente rojizos que si debía ser sincero, le gustaba mucho al moreno.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al letrero —Sasori tenía razón, el nombre de la tienda era "Memorias de Oro"— y esperaron quién sabe qué ahí fuera, antes de que Itachi se encogiera de hombros y adelantara hasta el umbral. Empujó la puerta y escuchó una campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de clientes, pero no se metió, girándose de inmediato a ver a Sasori y cediéndole el paso.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y bufó algo ininteligible antes de meterse dentro, seguido de cerca por Itachi. Adentro olía a madera, notó el último mientras aspiraba profundamente y se dejaba absorber por el aroma tan placentero. El local estaba repleto de vitrinas con vajillas de porcelana y pequeñas figuras de cristal; del techo —que llegaba hasta un segundo piso—, colgaban varios tipos de candelabros; había un par de mesas con manteles de tejidos complicados y más atrás estaba una cama junto a varios roperos y cómodas recién barnizadas; baúles con un montón de _chucherías _dentro. De las paredes que estaban a los lados, colgaban impresionantes cuadros con marcos de oro; en el "segundo piso", que era más bien una especie de balconcillo interior, se encontraban tres libreros donde se apretujaban un montón de volúmenes. Para subir a éste, se accedía por unas escaleras de caracol. No muy lejos de éstas había un gran reloj antiguo, que marcaba el paso con un péndulo del tamaño de la pierna de Itachi, y que era lo único que rompía el silencio.

Posiblemente, la familia de Shisui no tardaba en cerrar.

Sasori miraba de un lado a otro, examinando un perchero escondido por un mueble, donde colgaba un vestido de seda azul que parecía del siglo XIX.

—Bonito —murmuró Sasori, aunque daba la sensación de que no pretendía ser escuchado—. Me encantaría uno de estos para mis marionetas…

Itachi no se animó a decir nada. En su lugar, caminó hasta el mostrador y se asomó de un lado a otro, en búsqueda de su amigo. La puerta que había detrás del mostrador no tardó en abrirse, y apareció una persona cargando tantas cosas que impedían le viera el rostro.

—Jolín —exclamó éste, e Itachi inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa—. Ahora le atiendo, espere un segundo.

—¿Ya te dejan a cargo de la tienda, Shisui? Es un buen logro, felicidades.

Shisui dejó rápidamente y con cuidado las cosas en el suelo, antes de enderezarse y mirar al Uchiha.

—¡Eh! Creí que ya no venías —Saludó, con los ojos escarlata reluciendo como un par de rubís; se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello negro antes de extenderla hacia Itachi, que correspondió el gesto rápidamente—. De verdad que te encanta hacerte esperar, ¿huh?

—Eso no es verdad; he llegado temprano.

—Temprano para los vampiros —reprochó, encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Itachi se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que el otro moreno se percataba de la presencia de Sasori, que se inclinaba sobre una especie de caja musical—. ¿Tu amigo? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Diría más bien que un conocido —respondió Itachi con la voz baja, como si se sintiera mal—. Accedió a acompañarme para llevar el tocadiscos.

—Anda —soltó entre dientes y sin borrar su sonrisa, disimulando las palabras mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y recargaba la cabeza en la mano—. Parece que solo buscas una excusa para estar con él —añadió, apartando la mirada hacia Itachi y dedicándole un ademán con sorna que él respondió con una mueca (¿por qué todos daban por sentado sus sentimientos hacia Sasori?)—. ¿No? Qué lástima. Está bueno —susurró para que únicamente el Uchiha le escuchará—. Yo lo haría.

—Sí, ahí está la diferencia —recriminó entre dientes. Shisui le lanzó una mirada fingidamente airada—. De cualquier manera, ¿tienes o no el tocadiscos?

—Por supuesto —aseveró el otro—. Ya lo traigo. Quédate aquí con tu amigo.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció una vez más por la puerta. No transcurrieron muchos segundos antes de que Sasori volviera a su lado, una vez que hubiese finalizado su curiosear por aquí y por allá. Itachi le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Encontraste algo de tu gusto? —Le preguntó. Sasori se encogió de hombros y levantó la caja musical a la altura del pecho. El moreno la miró con detenimiento; tenía figurillas talladas en relieve que le recordaban a las orquídeas—. Bonita —comentó.

—Dentro de no mucho, mi abuela Chiyo cumplirá setenta y tres años —explicó—. A ella le encantan este tipo de cosas.

—Es un excelente regalo —señaló Itachi, mientras Sasori viraba hacia el otro lado.

—Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella a estas alturas.

—¿Sí?

—Mis padres trabajan en turismo —explicó escuetamente—, así que lo normal es no verlos casi nunca. Mi abuelita Chiyo y mi tío abuelo Ebizo se han encargado de mí poco menos de la mitad de mi vida. Claro que les debo mucho.

—Vaya. —En realidad, lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza decir fue que "_no lo sabía", _pero obviamente Sasori le tomaría por estúpido ya que si nunca se hablaban, ¿por qué habría de tener esa clase de información? No lo estaba acosando, como Hidan lo hizo en su tiempo con Kakuzu—. ¿Y los extrañas?

—Mucho —respondió, casi enseguida—. Pero, ¿sabes? Me había cansado de viajar todo el tiempo a demasiados sitios y no tener ningún tipo de amigos, así que cuando empecé la secundaria, insistí en quedarme aquí.

—¿Y qué lugares conoces? —Preguntó Itachi, deseando no sonar demasiado entrometido. Sasori, no obstante, empezó a hacer cuenta y señalando con sus dedos cada vez que enumeraba uno.

—India, Inglaterra, Francia, España, China, México e incluso Rusia. Eso, desde que tengo memoria.

Itachi pestañeó, sorprendido.

—Qué impresionante.

—Ni tanto. A decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba solo y aburrido en el departamento —sonrió con un poco de tristeza—. Cuando estaba empezando a hacer amigos, no tardábamos en irnos.

—Ya veo.

Al otro lado de la puerta del mostrador se escuchó una maldición y cómo un resto de cosas se caían. Ambos hicieron una mueca.

—¡Shisui! ¿Estás bien? —Vociferó el moreno.

—¡Sí, solo se me ha caído algo! —Un poco de silencio, hasta que Sasori carraspeó.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez has salido de Japón?

—Solamente a Estados Unidos —admitió de mala gana—. Varios concursos a los que he entrado se llevan a cabo allá.

Sasori frunció el ceño y miles de arruguitas se formaron en su frente. A Itachi le dio tentación de plantarle un beso entre las cejas, sin razón alguna en específico.

—¿Te irás allá para lo del violín?

—Sí. Una semana y media, pero será en vacaciones.

—Ah.

Shisui apareció de pronto, cargando con dificultad un aparato de aproximadamente metro y medio de ancho, otros noventa centímetros de alto y casi cincuenta de profundidad. Jadeaba y resoplaba como lo haría un animal a cuestas, por lo que Itachi se apresuró a pasar del otro lado y ayudarle; no estaba demasiado pesado, para dos personas.

—Este es el único que tenemos. Mi padre —jadeó Shisui mientras lo ponían con cuidado en el suelo—… lo ha estado guardando durante casi nueve años, así que se alegró de saber que ibas a comprarlo.

—Es una pieza magnífica; no mentías.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Musitó, echándole una mirada a Sasori—. Hola. Creo que mi (maleducado) amigo todavía no nos ha presentado, ¿huh?

Sasori se enderezó, aunque ciertamente no estaba más alto que el de ojos escarlatas, pero el mismo sentido a la defensiva se transfirió con una asombrosa facilidad. Shisui le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía verse amistosa, luego de extenderle la mano; gesto que Sasori correspondió ya varios segundos después y no sin cierta vacilación.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori.

—Qué formalidad eso. A mí puedes decirme simplemente Shisui.

Sasori se soltó del agarre, haciendo una especie de mueca adolorida y asintiendo.

—En fin —el pelirrojo se dirigió al Uchiha—, si esto es todo ya deberíamos retirarnos, porque debo llegar a mi casa.

—Claro, no hay problema —afirmó Itachi, repentinamente incómodo. Miró a su amigo y sacó su billetera—. ¿Todavía aceptas tarjetas, verdad?

—Pues claro —dijo éste, arrancándole el pedacito de plástico con una sonrisa socarrona—, por clientes como tú, lo que sea —y le guiñó el ojo, antes de ocuparse del cobro. Sasori esperó un momento antes de poner la caja musical en el mostrador. Cuando Shisui le echó un vistazo, esbozó una sonrisa—. Ah, eso es una preciosura. ¿Sabías que le perteneció a la mismísima Ginebra, esposa del rey Arturo?

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó, aunque ni parecía interesado. En cualquier momento, se dijo Itachi, Sasori mandaría a callar a Shisui.

—Por supuesto.

—Eso significará que vale una fortuna —meditó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido. Shisui sopesó la respuesta largo rato.

—No especialmente —dijo por fin, ante la mirada amenazante de Itachi—. En realidad, te la dejaré a mitad de precio.

—¿Por qué? —Las palabras salieron de sus labios con un tono claramente indignado, que sorprendió y divirtió un tanto a Shisui, por la forma en que lanzó una risa y luego se recargó en el mostrador, echándole al pelirrojo una de esas miradas sensuales que utilizaba para conquistar a las chicas; Itachi no sabía si sentir vergüenza ajena o esperar a ver qué sucedía. Cuando Sasori se inclinó hacia delante y estuvieron mucho más cerca de lo que le gustaría, apartó la mirada, muriéndose de envidia y granjeándose un malhumor—. ¿Descuento de la casa?

—Solo para las _obras de arte _como tú_. _—Concedió Shisui e Itachi se volvió a verlos, gruñendo algo que ninguno de los otros se molestó en escuchar—. ¿Qué te parece una buena taza de café, la próxima vez que vengas?

—Claro; después de todo, el caballero siempre viene por la dama. —Le dijo con sorna. Itachi se aguantó la risa entonces, mientras que Shisui se enderezaba y ponía mala cara.

—Anda. Con razón son amigos, Itachi —le recriminó, haciendo un mohín y cobrando la caja musical, entretanto Sasori se enderezaba y ponía los ojos en blanco—. Son doscientos con cincuenta.

Sasori se apresuró a pagar y metió la caja con cuidado en su mochila y se cargó ésta al hombro. Itachi ya se estaba posicionando para alzar el tocadiscos desde un extremo y el pelirrojo apresuró a ponerse del otro.

—Bueno, mucho cuidado con eso entonces —se despidió Shisui mientras les abría la puerta para que salieran. Con un poco de dificultad y no menos de coordinación, después de varios segundos, ambos chicos estaban fuera e Itachi se despedía escuetamente de su amigo—. ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Y deja de venir solamente cuando necesitas algo, que sabes que no puedes vivir sin pensar en mí diez minutos!

Itachi lo ignoró y apresuró el paso.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

Estaba oscuro cuando llegaron hasta la fachada de la casa Uchiha. Sasori se sintió intimidado únicamente por la reja que se elevaba y cercaba la casa, con cámaras de un lado a otro. Con una expresión de incomodidad se encogió en su lugar, observando un poco a Itachi, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que era un ser de otro mundo.

—Debe ser una jodida broma, ¿verdad? ¿Es aquí donde vives, Uchiha…? —Por poco se le escapa el "bastardo", pero logró morderse la lengua antes de tiempo; no fuera que gracias a las cámaras y su inadecuado vocabulario, fueran a salir un montón de guardias vestidos como gladiadores, igual que en ese comercial de las galletas _Emperador_—. ¿En serio?

Itachi se rascó el cuello y asintió, con una especie de bufido.

—Sí, bueno… ya sabes… —hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios—… todo ese asunto de la familia Uchiha y sus empresas.

—¿Por qué no enviaste a uno de tus (seguramente) muchos sirvientes a ir por esta cosa?

—Quería ir yo.

—Y me arrastraste a mí.

Itachi abrió la boca y la cerró sin articular palabra. Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Sasori empezó a golpearle con fuerza en el pecho. Joder, ¿por qué ahora se había quedado sordo?

"Que sea una infección del oído, por favor". Volteó hacia el otro lado y asintió, bajando el tocadiscos y frotándose las sudorosas y cansadas manos para recuperar un poco de la articulación que le había costado el cargar con aquel objeto desde tan lejos; estuvieron caminando al menos cincuenta minutos.

—Ya sabía que tenías dinero, pero esto es ridículo —comentó, asomándose para ver el largo pasillo de la fachada, que llevaba a una puerta de madera con un hermoso vitral adornándole; los árboles que flanqueaban el pasillo, así como el jardín, se perdían un poco entre la oscuridad de la noche, pero podías verlos gracias a la luz de al menos diecisiete lámparas esparcidas por el frente—. Mira nada más…, es muy bonita.

—Demasiado ostentosa —musitó Itachi—. ¿Quieres pasar?

El grado de pánico por la simple sugerencia casi hace que se ahogue con su propia saliva. Sasori retrocedió, con la mano sobre la correa de la mochila y negando con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

Itachi pareció herido cuando preguntó:

—¿Por qué? —Y ojalá tuviera una maldita respuesta para eso, pensó Sasori mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Sucede que, esa casa, _esa familia, _eran otro recordatorio de por qué nunca podría estar junto a Itachi. Cambió su peso de uno a otro pie, tratando de encontrar una excusa.

¡Oh, ya se le ocurrió algo!

—Les dije a mis abuelos que no llegaría muy tarde —explicó, no muy convencido—. A estas alturas, seguro que ya están preocupados.

—Oh, realmente lo siento. De acuerdo —contestó Itachi, con una mirada de culpabilidad—, pero déjame que te lleve.

—No es necesario, de verdad…

—Insisto, por favor —interrumpió Itachi, con una sonrisa tan afable que le quitó la respiración; joder, qué hermosa era su sonrisa. Y en este momento la tenía solo para _él. _

—Yo… —susurró y luego dejó escapar el aire, resignado (¿y por qué no?) extremadamente feliz con la idea de pasar más tiempo con el Uchiha—. Está bien.

—Pasamos y nos vamos, entonces.

Sasori hizo una mueca, pero luego de apretar los labios en una fina línea, asintió. Itachi llamó por el intercomunicador y cruzó unas palabras rápidas con un hombre. Tan rápido como pudo y mirando de un lado a otro en aquel sitio residencial, Sasori empezó a alisarse la chaqueta negra y disque a peinar los desordenados cabellos.

Hubo un chasquido antes de que un pedazo de la reja se abriera igual que si se tratara de un cancel y el corazón de Sasori se desbocó absurdamente rápido. Siguió a Itachi dentro, ayudándole de nuevo con el tocadiscos. Antes de que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta, ésta se abrió y aparecieron un par de hombres ataviados en traje negro y peinados con un montón de gel, para quitarles de las manos el tocadiscos y llevarlo dentro.

Sasori se quedó estático, echando raíces en el lugar donde estaba. Itachi giró a verlo, casi invitándolo a pasar.

—Aquí te espero; solamente no tar… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, apareció una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos color ónix, de estructura delgada y prominentes curvas tan bien ataviadas con un elegante vestido de negocios, que por poco le recuerda a una especie de divinidad griega, esencialmente por los rasgos que, de inmediato, le trajeron a la cabeza al menor de los Uchiha.

—¡Itachi-_kun_! —Exclamó ésta, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una especie de mohín—. Cuando tu hermano me dijo que ibas a ir con Shisui, ya te esperaba hace casi una hora. Tampoco mencionó el tamaño de ese (hermoso) tocadiscos que dejaste encargado ayer; ¡no te habría dejado ir solo! Y… —la mujer se interrumpió, reparando en la presencia de Sasori, que después de unos segundos se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó con un tono de voz extremadamente educado.

—¡Oh, mira nada más! Te estaban ayudando —dijo la mujer, con una voz jovial—. Buenas noches, y mucho gusto, jovencito. Soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Itachi-_kun. _

Sasori se dio su tiempo para enderezar la cabeza, a lo que la mujer le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa que se preguntó si acaso, Itachi o Sasuke hubieran heredado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué sus hijos son extremadamente cotizados entre el sexo opuesto —alabó (sin exagerar en absoluto). La mujer rió.

—Qué adorable. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Oh! —Exclamó antes de que él abriera la boca—. ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Y los tuyos, Itachi? —En esta ocasión, volvió a dirigirle toda su atención—. Por favor, pasa Sasori-_san_.

—No, señora, muchas gracias, pero… —Mikoto le tomó de la mano y le arrastró dentro. Sasori solamente no se removió para soltarse porque eso habría sido una falta de educación muy, muy grande. El pelirrojo volvió la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con la de Itachi, que le pidió disculpas en silencio, mientras se deslizaba dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Resignado, Sasori se dejó hacer. Mikoto le llevó hasta el interior de la casa, en una estancia grande y amplia, pintada con un sublime color crema. En el centro, donde estaba un círculo de mosaicos café oscuro y marrón blanco —en una próxima imitación de un gigante tiro al blanco—, había una mesa de centro, con las patas talladas en un estilo de barroco; sobre ésta había un gran florero de plata, repleto de diversas flores entre las que destacaban las Casa Blanca y claveles rosados. Además de esto, había un reloj como el que encontraron en la tienda de antigüedades y varios cuadros de estilo post-impresionista que de inmediato le remontaron a Lautrec, por la figura de las bailarinas. Ahí mismo estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso; una especie de cantina y más allá atrás, unas puertas de cristal con vista a un impresionante jardín y la luz de una piscina que se combinaba con la de las farolas e iluminaba tenuemente la noche.

Era, por mucho, la casa más hermosa que hubiera pisado en su vida y se sintió sobrecogido mientras la madre de Itachi le soltaba de la muñeca y desaparecía por el umbral de lo que llevaría a la sala comedor; era un hueco amplio, adornado por unas pequeñas columnas lisas de madera clara y brillante, como el piso de mosaico.

Tragó saliva, e Itachi se le acercó hasta quedar a un lado.

—Lo siento. Mi madre suele ser un poco entusiasta con las visitas —comentó, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Sasori se giró a verlo—. Te prometo que haré lo posible por no tardarnos.

—Eh, ¿a qué se debe tanto ajetreo? —Preguntó una voz (remotamente) conocida, y el pelirrojo se encontró con el hermano menor de Itachi, que bajaba las escaleras; tenía el pelo húmedo y una toalla sobre los hombros—. ¿Itachi? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

En otra ocasión… y quizá, estando en su propio mundo, nunca dejaría que alguien como Sasuke le dirigiera esa mirada tan prepotente, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para responderle; miraba de un lado a otro con discreción al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos brillaba el recelo de un cachorro asustado.

—No te comportes como un bruto, hermanito —le reprochó Itachi. Sasuke arqueó las cejas cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras y se sacudió el cabello con el borde de la toalla—. Bueno, este… oficialmente, Sasuke, te presento a Sasori, mi compañero de clases. Sasori, él es mi hermano menor Sasuke.

Fue Mikoto la que impidió que ambos jóvenes se dijeran cualquier cosa —buena o mala, quién sabe—, pues llegó con un hombre alto y moreno, sobre el que destacaban los mismos rasgos de Itachi, aunque mucho más severos.

—Lamento dejarte aquí —habló la mujer—, pero mira, siempre anunciamos a las visitas con el resto. Y debía, por supuesto, pedir que prepararan otro plato en la mesa.

—Oh, no es necesario —musitó Sasori, nervioso por la atención de Mikoto—. Yo solamente estaba… ayudé a Itachi a traer el tocadiscos pero, me desvié de mi casa y… pues, ya es bastante tarde. Agradezco su hospitalidad y les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, pero…

Fugaku frunció el ceño mientras examinaba a Sasori, quizá pensando en los vaqueros desgastados de los bordes o tal vez, en que empezará a rechazar la oferta de la familia antes de saludarle siquiera. Se mordió la lengua para frenar su habla sinsentido antes de volverse hacia el padre de Itachi.

—Lo siento, señor. Buenas noches —dijo—. Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori.

—Eso parece —sentenció el hombre, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva que fingió pasar por alto—. Mucho gusto; soy Fugaku Uchiha.

—Es un placer conocerle.

—Y es mejor cuando no irrumpes en el partido —saludó Madara, atravesando el umbral que antes cruzaran los padres de Itachi. Sasori no sabía si sentirse cómodo por ver al (¿) novio (?) de Deidara o sentirse todavía más azorado. Esto parecía una clase de test o examen, con todos los Uchiha ahí reunidos, observándole como el bicho raro que era en ese ambiente—. ¿Cómo va todo, Sasori?

—Ah… —emitió un ruidito estrangulado, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente—. Bien, gracias por preguntar, Madara.

—No sabía que fueras amigo de mi primo —señaló con indiferencia o interés, quién sabe (nunca entendió del todo al sujeto).

—Es que, como decía, solo le ayudé un poco. Ahora tengo que retirarme, de verdad lo siento.

—Ow, pero Itachi casi nunca trae gente nueva a la casa —se quejó Mikoto. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Todos sus amigos son retrasados mentales —enfatizó, medio en broma. Itachi le fulminó con la mirada casi al mismo instante que Fugaku arqueó la ceja.

—¿En serio?

Las palabras del hombre instalaron un ambiente más incómodo y Sasori se removió, haciendo un mohín igual al de un ratoncito, agradecido que nadie pudiera notarlo.

—No es así, padre. Sasuke solamente está jugando —dijo, molesto Itachi—. Pero, de cualquier modo… —hizo una pausa—, Sasori prometió a sus abuelos que no llegaría tarde y ahora, no es precisamente temprano. Le llevaré a su casa, sino les molesta.

Mikoto suspiró resignada y pidió a Sasori que volviera a visitarlos, pero él estaba seguro de que no lo haría nunca jamás gracias a la forma desdeñosa con que lo trató el padre. Sasuke se fue con Madara a ver el partido luego de que el último se despidiera escuetamente y le pidiera "mandar sus saludos" a Deidara en cuanto lo viera.

Itachi le hizo un ademán para indicarle que se retiraran y Sasori nunca se sintió más aliviado de despedirse de ninguna parte.

—La verdad —dijo Sasori cuando llegaron a la puerta principal—, puedo regresar solo.

Itachi tomó de una mesa cercana unas llaves y negó con la cabeza.

—Llevarte a tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Y cuando al pelirrojo no le quedó de otra más que acceder, lo condujo hasta un Mercedes Benz (clase E), color negro. Sasori lo miró largo rato mientras el otro se metía dentro del auto.

Tragando saliva, abrió la puerta y se metió. Olía prácticamente a nuevo, pensó al cerrar la puerta con cuidado. De nuevo, el silencio cayó pesado sobre ellos.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que nunca has salido de vacaciones a otro lugar? —Decidió romper el silencio, ironizando el comentario que hiciera el moreno hace ya bastante rato. Itachi metió la llave y encendió el coche antes de volverse hacia él, casi al mismo tiempo.

—No hice esto para presumir nada, ¿eh?

—¿Quién dijo que lo hicieras?

El leve ronroneo del motor, la comodidad de los asientos y el estar solo con Itachi en un espacio tan cerrado nunca le pudieron aliviar más a Sasori, que todavía sentía la mirada de Fugaku sobre la frente, como si quisiera perforársela con solo desearlo.

—Tu familia es agradable —comentó, evitándole a Itachi el responder. Aunque eso únicamente pareció hacerlo sentir peor.

—Lamento eso también.

—No pasa nada. Tampoco es como si esto fuera a repetirse…

Itachi abrió la boca, la cerró. Asintió y puso en marcha el auto.

A petición suya, lo dejó al frente del edificio y se fue —aunque Sasori podría jurar que Itachi esperó hasta verlo subir hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento—. El pelirrojo entró por la puerta pensando en el extraño día que había tenido, o al menos, desde la parte en que Itachi le pidiera su compañía para ir a donde Shisui; extraño desde el momento en que le saludó, pasando por el camino de vuelta a la casa —mansión— Uchiha, al auto y luego, yendo a parar aquí.

Nada más entrar, se encontró con Chiyo preparando un delicioso postre que parecían ser crepas con cajeta. Se le abrió el apetito enseguida. _Adoraba _las crepas con cajeta de su abuelita y con esa perspectiva, a partir del olor y sonido tan habitual de cuando cocinaba la anciana, todo volvió un poco a la normalidad.

—Sasori —saludó Ebizo desde el pasillo, caminando lentamente en compañía de su bastón; las tupidas cejas cubriéndole los ojos en su totalidad, pero que aun así, no privaban al joven del conocimiento de que le estaba entregando una mirada afable—. Ya es tarde, ¿qué hacías fuera?

Las mejillas de Sasori se arrebolaron sin que tuviera muy en claro por qué. Chiyo apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Oh, ¿asuntos sobre chicas?

—No —respondió Sasori, alejándose de la puerta de entrada—. Solamente ha sido un día muy, muy largo.

Habiendo cenado, aseado y cambiado, Sasori miró un rato la televisión y luego se fue a dormir; lo hizo como una plasta, pues nada más tocó su cabeza la almohada, cayó en un profundo letargo digno de hacerle competencia a la hibernación de los osos polares. Eso claro, hasta la madrugada.

Todo debido a abrir los ojos en medio de la noche, ya cuando el silencio absoluto se apoderaba del departamento, la frente sudada y la respiración agitada. ¡Estuvo tan a gusto en el sueño! Pero, ¿y quién no lo estaría si Itachi apareció (como en muchas otras ocasiones), encerrándolo entre sus brazos? Tenía derecho, creía, a sentirse abochornado cuando escuchaba al moreno susurrarle al oído palabras _cursis _que —nunca admitiría en voz alta—, prendían su cuerpo antes de llegar al súbito éxtasis de un orgasmo en un sueño húmedo.

Se removió incómodo, tratando en vano zafarse de las sábanas que le apretaban como pitones. Cuando por fin logró empujarlas con los pies y miró directo a su erección, lanzó una maldición de aquellas que solo conjuras mentalmente porque te crees incapaz de decirla a voz en cuello, como realmente deseas. Sin embargo, las palabras flotaron en su cabeza igual que un trueno, seguido de un eco en las paredes del cerebro.

Llevó una mano a su boca y se mordió el dedo índice con fuerza.

Sentía cómo le palpitaba el miembro, cómo le apretaba la maldita pijama y ropa interior, sabiendo casi de inmediato que si no se libraba de ellas, se volvería loco.

Miró entre la oscuridad, como lo haría un felino, en dirección hacia la puerta cerrada de su cuarto, deseando —no por vez primera— tener un baño propio para meterse a duchar con agua fría.

Ya no iba a ser capaz de dormir, se dijo mientras se echaba sobre la cama y apretaba los ojos. Odiaba tener que masturbarse; en serio. Pero en su cabeza todavía resonaba la sensual voz de Itachi, más real que nunca.

Ahí estaba grabada a fuego también la imagen de aquel Mercedes tan cómodo y la mano del Uchiha deslizándose sobre su pierna hasta llegar a su _paquete _—lo último producto de su fantasía, claro—_. _

Nada más por instinto, pues no encontraba otra explicación, Sasori bajó la mano libre hasta el resorte del pijama y la metió dentro, temblorosa como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, cuando la realidad era que esa clase de sueños se volvían más frecuentes cada vez.

Alcanzó su miembro y soltó una especie de gemido anticipado. Estaba _duro _y caliente, necesitado de alcanzar el mismo orgasmo que en el sueño, pero ahora real.

Comenzó a bombear, primero lentamente hasta dar paso a un desesperado movimiento que le inhibía la razón y le provocaba corrientes eléctricas bien recibidas entretanto se arqueaba sobre sí mismo, como si con eso pudiera rebasar la línea entre la fantasía y la realidad, para entrelazar sus piernas con las caderas de Itachi, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo en búsqueda de más contacto; de sus caricias y besos que ensordecían el mundo.

—Mm-hm —gimió, tratando de no hacer ruido. Su cuerpo pedía más rapidez, que lo _penetraran. _Y en su cabeza, Itachi continuaba diciéndole que lo amaba, que lo deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo; exigiéndole que le dijera en voz alta cuánto le pertenecía, aunque en sí era absurdo hablar de lo obvio—. I… Ita…Itachi…

Es el nombre de él que ocupa su boca y escupe una y otra vez entre dientes, mordiéndose más fuerte el puño hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, que —de gran sorpresa— únicamente logra excitarlo más.

Se voltea boca abajo y muerde la almohada, ya bajado el pantalón del pijama hasta que deja al descubierto su trasero; con una mano seguía masturbándose, con la otra se penetraba a sí mismo con los dedos, intentando llegar más profundo y gruñendo al ver imposible la tarea. Pero todo estaba hecho; la voz de Itachi también gemía su nombre y cuando Sasori se corrió, prácticamente en junto con la fantasía que lo hizo dentro suyo, supo que nunca se había sentido más triste.

Tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño y nada más despertar con los rayos del sol —apagaba la alarma del celular los domingos—, volvió a tomar otro baño para quitarse la sensación de vergüenza que se apoderaba de él de vez en cuando, al masturbarse.

La mañana en general transcurrió normal: Hizo el aseo de la casa, preparó la tarea y trabajó en sus marionetas hasta que el timbre del departamento se hizo presente. Salió de su taller, en el proceso indicándole a Chiyo que atendía. Casi ni se sorprendió ver allí a Deidara, con una maleta y una sonrisa culposa en el rostro. Arqueó la ceja, tentado de cerrarle la puerta en las narices; no lo hizo porque, para su desgracia, Deidara era su mejor amigo.

—Con temor a equivocarme —dijo el Akasuna, recargándose en el marco de la puerta—, diría que te las ingeniaste para quemar la casa de Komushi.

Deidara gruñó la respuesta.

—Ya quisieras, hum. —Hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos—. No, la verdad es que el viernes, luego del taller, fuimos a la casa de un sobrino suyo que tenía varicela y pues ahora sí adivina: Se contagió, hum.

Sasori le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió pausadamente.

—Venga, _Dei-chan, _¿me vas a decir que a ti tampoco te ha dado?

—Y no pienso que ese sea el caso, hum.

—Lamento decírtelo, pero seguro que ya es tarde.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, todo menos eso, hum. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿A ti ya te dio, Sasori no danna?

—Claro. Cerca de los siete años.

—Joder… yo quizá todavía tenga esperanza, ¿cierto? —Preguntó el rubio, entretanto el pelirrojo se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. ¿Verdad? ¡No quiero faltar a la escuela cuando la exposición de arte está tan cercana, hum!

—Ah, Deidara —saludó Chiyo, apareciendo por el pasillo. El rubio le dedicó su más esplendorosa sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? —Se fijó en la maleta y arqueó la ceja, frunciendo los labios—. Ese viejo Onoki —gruñó en reproche, aunque a leguas se adivinaba que no contra Deidara—. Hay un futon en el armario de Sasori. Anda a acomodarte, niño.

—Usted es la mejor de todas —comentó Deidara, adentrándose al departamento, seguido por un molesto pelirrojo que cerró la puerta—. Prometo portarme bien.

—Más te vale o el motel se cierra para ti —bromeó (o no) la anciana.

Deidara y Sasori pasaron una tarde bastante amena; eso hasta que en la noche, ya cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, el rubio lanzó un grito de frustración o coraje, producto de la serie de granitos que le habían aparecido en el brazo.

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo debiera estar solo en la escuela.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

Cada vez que tenía uno de _aquellos _sueños, a Sasori se le dificultaba incluso estar en el mismo salón que Itachi durante al menos, tres días y cachito. Eso quería decir que apenas iba cumpliéndose, oficialmente, el primero. Por tanto, cuando le vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo, sintió la tensión en la boca del estómago y quizá, un poco más abajo. Se esforzó en no apartar la mirada del libro, empero cuando el Uchiha pasó a un lado, él alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una especie de sonrisa que Itachi se apresuró a corresponder de tal manera que el cerebro de Sasori se desconectó un largo instante.

—Hola. —Casi le suspiró el pelirrojo, una vez que Itachi se hubo detenido a su lado.

—Hola. —Dejó una pausa antes de agregar—: ¿Viniste solo?

—Sí que se nota la ausencia de esos dos, ¿huh? —Ironizó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Les ha dado varicela.

—No me digas. Qué mal por ellos.

—Sí, pero mientras, creo que no solamente yo estaré festejando la paz que se respira sin ellos, ¿tengo razón?

Itachi le regaló una media sonrisa y Sasori lo dejó sentarse a su lado, para empezar a hablar acerca de cualquier cosa mientras llegaba el resto de los alumnos. Cuando Kisame apareció, acompañado de aquel extraño peliblanco, el Uchiha le dejó para ir con ellos presurosamente, medio fingiendo que acababa de llegar a la escuela también.

Sasori frunció el ceño y se enfurruñó, pendiente de su lectura durante los veinte minutos en que estuvieron hablando.

De vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas hacia el trío de jóvenes; los otros dos se reían a expensas de Itachi, mientras el joven Uchiha se encogía y los fulminaba con los ojos refulgentes de odio. La escena en sí causaba un poco de gracia, pero Sasori únicamente experimentaba la tristeza y el coraje; la primera porque —a seguro— estaban hablando de Temari y la segunda porque a él le ponía triste que hablaran de Temari.

El maestro Asuma apareció e Hidan se largó casi al instante. Kisame entró al salón mientras, discretamente, Itachi se tardaba un poco y sonreía al pelirrojo, quizá pidiéndole disculpas.

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad y tan aburrida como siempre; al salir de nuevo, un brazo le atrapó y le arrimó junto a Kisame, entendiéndose que fue el de cabello azulado quien lo había sujetado. Sasori levantó la cabeza y le miró feo, pero no dijo nada en espera de la explicación del Hoshigaki.

—Itachi me ha contado la tremenda desgracia que sucedió a tus buenos amigos —dijo entonces el más alto—. La clase extrañó demasiado a esos dos; no me imagino tú. Sin embargo, ¿te apetecería sentarte con nosotros durante la hora libre?

—Pensaba ir a la biblioteca —atajó el menor, e Itachi sonrió. Por otro lado, Kisame hizo una mueca.

—Hombres, ¿qué ustedes no piensan en algo aparte de libros o arte? El jardín es mucho más bonito.

—Hay demasiado ruido —dijeron al unísono Sasori e Itachi, mirándose entre ellos sin prestar atención al rostro impresionado de Kisame; el Akasuna sintió que las mejillas empezaban a arderle. Se soltó del agarre de Kisame y cruzó los brazos.

—Pero supongo que está bien —accedió entonces, más por la idea de no estar en total de acuerdo con Itachi que sintiendo verdaderas ganas.

—Ah —exclamó Hoshigaki, todavía algo aturdido por el comportamiento de ambos—, bueno. ¡Entonces al jardín! —Clamó con gran entusiasmo, arrastrándolos a ambos.

Luego de veinte minutos, a Sasori le sorprendió la facilidad con que se olvidó de la existencia de Kisame. No es tampoco, como si el de cabello azul buscara intervenir en la plática cuando era obvio que Itachi y el Akasuna por sí mismos estaban manejando una acalorada discusión respecto a la música y sus intérpretes favoritos, que resultaron ser bastante compatibles uno con otro.

No mentía al decir que Itachi era más que solo una cara bonita, y aunque fuera verdaderamente estúpido de su persona admitirlo hasta este punto, Sasori no logró deshacerse de la fascinación combinada con alegría que empezaba a subirle hasta la cabeza, bombeando tanta sangre a su cerebro que posiblemente terminaría por sufrir ataque de bochorno, sino que peor. Hacía falta ser ciego —y quizá un poco más—, para no considerar al moreno como alguien encantador y casi misterioso, escondido bajo su faceta de _estudiante modelo. _Por supuesto, esas dos palabras se le ajustaban como calcetín, pero Itachi podía hablar casi de cualquier cosa; ayudaba también que a Sasori le pasara lo mismo.

Adoró ese rato libre, olvidándose de las preocupaciones y explicando al Uchiha por qué el arte le fascinaba tanto: _La inmortalidad, _que fue propiamente su respuesta, ocupó una especie de debate amistoso. Y el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido. En algún momento creyó ver que Kisame se retiraba, diciendo algo sobre ir a los baños. Aunque el corazón le dio un vuelco en reacción de estar "a solas" con Itachi, ya no se dejó mostrar nervioso.

—¿Qué te gusta dibujar? —Preguntó Itachi al fin, apoyándose el codo en la rodilla que se pegaba al pecho. Sasori se obligó a no pensar que justo en ese momento, con los ojos luminosos, él parecía realmente interesado. El pelirrojo se frotó las manos en el pantalón, lo más disimuladamente posible antes de esbozar una especie de sonrisa.

—Retratar más que nada —respondió al fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo cuadernos enteros llenos de bocetos.

—¿Sí?

—Ajá.

—¿A quiénes dibujas?

"A ti, principalmente. Pero claro, no necesitas saberlo". Pensó Sasori mientras apartaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca de manera distraída.

—Pues, ahm… no lo sé. A veces me siento en el parque y dibujo a los ancianos que se sientan a darle de comer a las palomas, o a niños corriendo alrededor del quiosco con sus globos… cosas de ese tipo. También me gusta pintar bodegones —subió y bajó las cejas, presa de una acción involuntaria—. Pero siempre realismo, porque no me gusta mucho alejarme de ella en cuanto arte se trata.

Escuchó la melodiosa risa del otro y se volvió hacia él con las cejas chocando una con la otra levemente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Indagó con cierto tono golpeado. Itachi negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se encogía de hombros y jugaba con la correa de su mochila.

—Pensaba que me sucede lo opuesto —contestó—. Para mí, si la literatura tiene elementos fantásticos, más me gusta.

—¿En serio? —Suavizó el gesto antes de arquear la ceja, mirando al otro de forma burlona—. ¿Por qué es eso?

—Siendo sincero, no lo sé. Siempre me ha intrigado ese aspecto de la imaginación humana, a tal grado que me preguntó cuán posible es que realmente puedan descubrirse esas criaturas mágicas.

—Venga, no te creía un niño pequeño. —Las mejillas de Itachi se arrebolaron un poco—. Aunque es bueno saber que eres menos serio de lo que se mira a simple vista.

—Me siento halagado por su Alteza.

—Ya podré entonces descansar en paz. —Dijo, sonriendo un poco más.

Kisame volvió ya cuando se terminaba la hora de libre, disculpándose por la tardanza. Sasori le habría contestado que ni siquiera la habría notado, pero eso sería muy grosero. Igual que dirigirle una mirada fulminante porque hubiera irrumpido en aquel momento tan perfecto, así que pellizco la pantorrilla simuladamente. Observó a Itachi levantarse antes de extenderle a él la mano, para que se apoyara. Tardó varios segundos en aceptarla, y cuando esos cálidos dedos se apretaron en torno a su palma, sintió que se le escapaba un suspiro. ¡Nada más ridículo podría haber hecho! Excepto, claro, echarle los brazos al cuello y plantarle un beso.

Se soltó rápida y renuentemente.

Volvieron al salón escuchando a Kisame sobre su encuentro con un tal Kakuzu, del que Sasori no conservaba interés alguno.

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, excepto que en vez de ir al Auditorio acompañado por Deidara y Komushi, se veía flanqueado por Kisame e Itachi. Estaba absurdamente feliz hasta que, llegando hasta donde la maestra, debió ver al Uchiha saludar escuetamente a todas aquellas chicas, sonriendo de una manera especial a Temari, que empezó a acercarse con tanta naturalidad como respirar, para hablarle acerca de las pruebas de baloncesto a las que se sometería su hermano Gaara, y de cómo había escuchado que Sasuke también las presentaría.

—Qué sorpresa, pues no me ha mencionado nada —habló Itachi, cruzando el umbral con la rubia y olvidándose por completo de los otros—. Pero me alegra oírlo; espero que ambos queden.

—Y qué me dices a mí. La verdad es que también me pilló desprevenida el interés de Gaara. A él no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, en especial porque debe permanecer aquí tres horas después del miércoles y viernes. Si me lo preguntas —cuchicheó la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente al Uchiha; tanto, que a Sasori se le revolvió el estómago y debió apartar la mirada, fingiendo que no les prestaba atención en absoluto, aunque estaba al pendiente de toda palabra que pudiera captar—, yo creo que esos dos se traen algo, ¿sabes? Últimamente de lo único que habla mi hermanito es de Sasuke.

El Uchiha soltó una especie de risotada, que le heló la sangre a Sasori. ¿A caso él era de esas personas que tenían demasiados prejuicios? La idea por sí misma le destrozaba en la misma magnitud que lo aterraba; aguantó la respiración.

—Lo sé. A mi hermano también le sucede.

Aquel maldito alivio que sobrevino a su alma le causaría mucho miedo después, cuando tuviera el tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que significaba; ese absurdo y ridículo amor, que de seguro habría de destruirlo. Después de todo, pensó mientras observaba las miradas cómplices de Itachi y Temari, esa compatibilidad se veía a leguas de distancia.

**((:~*:~*:~:))**

Kisame desapareció por la esquina de la calle despidiéndose con la mano, e Itachi se removió con cierta inquietud al quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo. Luego de tragar saliva y levantar aún más sobre su hombro la correa de la mochila, le dirigió una mirada. Ya tenía los cabellos rojizos más despeinados que de costumbre, apuntando a miles de direcciones distintas; le encantaba el aspecto rebelde de aquellos rizos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no levantar la mano y enredarlo entre sus dedos.

Sasori le dirigió la mirada, y durante ese segundo en que los ojos cafés del otro se volvieron de un color cercano a la ceniza, se le congeló el corazón.

Todo en el pelirrojo parecía exótico y delicado al mismo tiempo, como esas obras de arte que distingues por los contornos bien definidos y los colores cambiantes como el cielo de acuerdo al horario. Volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, ahora metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, donde comenzó a jalar el acostumbrado hilito descocido, por tener la excusa de hacer algo con ellas.

—Así que, ¿vas hacia _Akatsuki_? —Preguntó Itachi, nervioso. El otro se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—El día de hoy, no —hizo una pausa—. Tomaré el lugar de mi abuelita —(joder, qué lindo se escuchaba diciendo esa palabra con ese tono tan afectuoso)— en el taller de marionetas, porque cree en su responsabilidad cuidar de Deidara hasta que mejore, así que…, bueno, eso.

Itachi asintió, dando por sentado la despedida. Silencio. Un profundo y largo silencio.

—Ya veo —comentó, más por no sumirse en el mutismo que por algo más—. ¿Y es muy lejos de tu departamento? —Los dedos de sus manos se movían velozmente dentro de los bolsillos, y esperó que no se diera cuenta.

—No. Está relativamente cerca; apenas a un par de cuadras. —Cogió aire, como si fuera a agregar algo más antes de cerrarla de nuevo sin articular palabra. Igual que si se arrepintiera, añadió—: En realidad se torna algo aburrido porque los lunes especialmente hay poca clientela. —Se calló de golpe.

"En esta ocasión sí quería decir algo…". Meditó con cuidado y tratando que su rostro no hablara acerca de su esperanza.

—Ya sé que va a sonar algo trillado —agregó Sasori, presa de la incertidumbre y agarrando al Uchiha desprevenido—, pero si quieres (y tienes tiempo), ¿qué te parecería acompañarme un rato? Podríamos, ya sabes, hacer la tarea juntos y enfrente siempre hay un carrito de hamburguesas, para cuando entre el hambre.

Los cachetes de Sasori enrojecieron e Itachi se sintió tan —pero tan— enternecido que dejó escapar un ruidito ahogado, muy parecido a un "Ow~". Por otro lado, el caos que desató aquel "juntos" apenas era indescriptible. Supo controlarse, aunque el otro igual parecía irritado; quizá por su falta de respuesta.

De inmediato, o al menos cuando recobró el sentido, asintió.

—Me encantaría.

Las comisuras de esos labios se alzaron un poco.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo antes de volverse hacia el otro lado y empezar a caminar, seguido de Itachi, que no cabía en sí de júbilo.

El camino fue propiamente silencioso, pero daba la sensación de que a ninguno le importaba demasiado. Tomaron un camión y bajaron diez minutos después de la casa de Sasori, echaron a andar sobre la calle adoquinada hasta que el más chico se detuviera frente a la fachada de un edificio recién pintado, donde había una vitrina enorme con grandes y pequeñas marionetas, desde las más hermosas que nunca hubiera visto, hasta aquellas que casi le recordaban a las películas de terror; aunque gracias a la forma tan bien elaborada que tenían las primeras, era casi seguro que las segundas estaban hechas así a propósito.

Sasori abrió su mochila y rebuscó en ella un par de segundos antes de coger unas llaves y abrir. El sonido de una campanilla tintineo por toda la estancia, recordándole a Memorias de Oro. Notó la pesada mirada del pelirrojo y se metió cuando éste le cedió el paso.

Adentro olía a madera y un poco a barniz. La cantidad de marionetas ahí era realmente impresionante, y entretanto Sasori dejaba la mochila detrás de un mostrador, sobre una silla, Itachi continuaba virando la mirada de un lado a otro.

—Así que, bienvenido —prorrumpió Sasori, extendiéndole la mano al Uchiha, que lo miró sin comprender del todo—. Dame tu mochila, ya la pongo en un sitio seguro.

—Ah, claro. Gracias —con torpeza se la pasó y el pelirrojo la dejó cerca de la suya. Itachi caminó a través de la estancia (para nada pequeña), examinando los muñecos que colgaban de repisas con rostros angelicales, en su mayoría, y ataviados con ropas coloridas y elegantes—. ¿Todas estas les pertenecen a ustedes? —Preguntó, asombrado. Sasori ya estaba cerca (según escuchaba sus pasos).

—Sí. Mi abuelita y yo las hemos construido a lo largo de nuestra vida, aunque claro, yo no puedo presumir que sean muchos años de mi parte.

Itachi se volvió.

—Es impresionante. ¿Desde cuándo haces marionetas?

—Desde que tenía seis años.

—¿Puedes mostrarme alguna de tu colección? —Pidió afablemente. Sasori le dedicó una especie de sonrisa.

—Nada me hace más feliz que ver se aprecie mi arte. —Y se dio media vuelta, levantando el brazo para hacer un ademán e indicarle que lo siguiera de cerca. Itachi obedeció, avanzando hasta que toparon con un pequeño y sencillo podio en la que se hallaba colocada una marioneta considerablemente grande, como de un metro y poco más, con los cabellos de un increíble color negro azulado y el rostro fino, tallado con delicados rasgos que le recordaban a Itachi una especie de hada; en especial por el vestido, de una tela fina, brillante y vaporosa, que ceñía el cuerpo femenino como lo harían un par de alas blancas enredadas sobre la figura; era tan hermosa—. Esta fue mi marioneta número diez. Una mujer entró aquí pidiendo un diseño para llevarla de regalo a su hija, que cumplía cinco años. Me gustó tanto que no pude dársela y debí inventar una más… llevadera para dejar.

—No me sorprende. Es maravillosa —musitó con apenas voz.

—La tengo aquí para hacer una especie de bienvenida a los clientes. Es de las más valiosas; detrás de ella, otra serie de mis creaciones.

Itachi apenas podía apartar la mirada de la primera marioneta, tentado de levantar la mano y rozarle la suya porque todavía parecía increíble que no fuera de carne y hueso.

—Tienes mucho talento.

—Gracias. Hago lo que puedo.

Volvieron a quedarse mudos, cada quien incómodo en su propia piel. Al fin, Itachi se volvió hacia él y se animó a preguntar aquello que le estaba comiendo el cerebro desde que tomaran el autobús.

—Sasori, ¿por qué me has invitado a venir?

El pelirrojo se tensó, pudo notarlo. Tal vez incluso se había estremecido, pero no estaba del todo seguro al respecto, así que no dijo más nada, esperando pacientemente a que por sí solo, éste le respondiera.

—No quería estar solo —respondió—. La paso mejor cuando alguien me acompaña aquí, incluso si son Komushi o Deidara.

Itachi sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

—Ah.

—No que a mí, en lo personal, me guste la gente en estas circunstancias. Cuando se trata de marionetas, prefiero mi soledad. Es solo que, bueno… tuve la impresión de que debía invitarte. Casi… casi nunca hablamos y hoy logré disfrutarlo un poco, así que, heme aquí trayéndote.

Se sintió un poco mejor luego de esas palabras, así que esbozar la sonrisa no fue tan complicado.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—No lo sé. Platícame más de ti —contestó, echando a andar hacia un lado, para sentarse sobre el mostrador—. Un rato antes de que debamos hacer la tarea.

Itachi se sentó en un banco más pequeño, pero que lo dejó sólo un poco debajo a la altura de Sasori. Pensó durante un momento lo que podría empezar a decir. Luego de casi un minuto, el pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido al verse sin respuesta alguna, así que el Uchiha se obligó a decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente.

—Amo leer —exclamó, casi con un saltito. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y él se sintió avergonzado.

—¿Qué autor te gusta más?

—Lovecraft —soltó apresuradamente.

—Me gusta _El Modelo de Pickman. _Porque es un cuento impresionante que combina la literatura y el aspecto del arte con el género de terror; puedes sentir cada fragmento de la obra, en especial cuando refiere al sótano —contestó con toda naturalidad. El corazón de Itachi se agitó (váyase a saber la razón)—. Su técnica para absorber al lector es increíble.

—Exactamente —(medio) suspiró la respuesta—. Ahm —musitó, con cierta inseguridad—, ¿entonces te gusta el género de terror?

—Entre otros —contestó sonriente—. Pero lo prefiero. Me encanta Stephen King.

—De él he leído muy poco. Tan solo _La historia de Lisey_. A mí, por el contrario, me gusta más el estilo de Dan Brown, en _Ángeles y Demonios _o _Memorias de una Geisha_ de Arthur Golden.

—Me gustó mucho la película de Ángeles y Demonios —coincidió Sasori—; lo quiero de próximo libro. Y me interesa la forma en que llevaron a cabo el de la Geisha porque, hay cierto aspecto misterioso en torno a esas mujeres; la forma de su arte, que esconde una sutil belleza que atrapa al instante.

—Una parte que me gusta tanto de la literatura, es esa forma de desvelar los secretos del mundo según tal perspectiva del autor —comentó Itachi, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente—. Es maravilloso cómo los autores te pueden transmitir tantas cosas.

—Bueno, que a fin de cuentas, todo el arte es un movimiento estético, cuyo fin es destacar las emociones, ¿no?

—Claro. Mejor no podría haberlo dicho nada…, quizá exceptuando a Kakashi-_sensei. _—La carcajada de Sasori fue espontánea, jovial y logró detener su corazón para después hacerlo palpitar con tanta fuerza que se sorprendía no verlo atravesar su cuerpo y caer al suelo.

—Ya, ya —dijo entre risas Sasori, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada avergonzada al ver que Itachi lo observaba dubitativo al mismo tiempo que fascinado; nunca, _nunca _había escuchado reír al Akasuna.Y no sabía por qué exactamente, porque aquel sonido era grave y suave en la misma medida, encontrando una afinidad digna de una gran pieza musical, tan hermosa e increíble. Ese momento se sintió para Itachi como algo íntimo, que lo robaría de nuevo para sí como una de sus memorias más especiales. Sasori se puso el dorso de una mano sobre los labios para ocultar la sonrisa—. Lo siento. Es que, nadie podrá negarte jamás que Kakashi, por mucho que lo niegue, tiene esa vena poética. Y, ¿sabes? ¡Acabo de recordar algo épico!

—¿Sí? —Dejó tácita la petición de que se lo contara. El pelirrojo asintió y lanzó una risa más.

—Hace menos de dos semanas que iba con Deidara por los pasillos, hablando de arte como siempre —explicó—, e íbamos justo a la altura del aula de maestros. Entonces, oímos una voz atronadora, como la de Tsunade cada vez que se enoja, pero masculina y muy, muy pasional. —Se puso de pie en un salto y se enderezó; Itachi no trató de apartarse, pues ya de antemano había notado que los pies de Sasori se volvían hacia el otro lado, y el pelirrojo efectuaba una elegante vuelta para separarse un par de pasos y luego girar en redondo otra vez; en esta ocasión, había una expresión adusta en el rostro del menor—: _¡Oh, vosotros, ejércitos celestiales! ¡Oh tierra!... ¿y quién más? ¿Invocaré al infierno también? _—Lo reconocía, era un fragmento de _Hamlet, _acaso de la escena XII o XIII; con el embobamiento que tenía ahora era incapaz de precisaba bien—. _¡Eh! No… Detente, corazón mío, detente; y vos, mis nervios, no así os debilitéis en un momento, sostenedme robustos… ¡Acordarme de ti! Sí, alma infeliz, mientras haya memoria en este agitado mundo. ¡Acordarme de ti!* _

Itachi no rió. Ni siquiera intentó imaginarse a Kakashi con un libro en mano (o no), ensayando la obra en solitario, con una expresión enseriada, como si fuera el mismísimo Hamlet reencarnado. Nada de eso le pasaba por la cabeza, pues únicamente tenía ojos para la figura de Sasori, elegante y radiante, como si tuviera luz propia. A seguro, debía estar sonriendo como un estúpido, ya que el otro de inmediato rompió con la ilusión de escenificar también a Hamlet y ahora solamente le correspondía la mirada, las mejillas ruborizadas y el cuello escondido entre los hombros, como si hubiera hecho el ridículo de su vida. Si dependiera de Itachi decirlo, no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

Sasori _es _un artista. Es un artista en la pintura, en el piano, con las marionetas e incluso (a veces) con la narrativa…, ahora también descubría que era todo un actor. Y nada tenía que ver con que se sintiera fascinado por él. A decir verdad, trataba de ser objetivo. En serio.

—¿Qué? —Prorrumpió Sasori, enfurruñado. Itachi atinó a negar con la cabeza, antes de dar un par de aplausos que únicamente lograron hacer que el otro se removiera, quizá incómodo (aunque no hizo mención alguna de nada al respecto).

—No sé cómo habrá sido la actuación de Kakashi-_sensei _—dijo al fin, dejando caer las manos sobre el regazo—, pero déjame decirte que lo has hecho asombrosamente bien.

—Oh, eso —repentinamente se enderezó, como si estuviera justo en el lugar más paradisíaco del mundo—. Hace ya varios años me uní a un grupo de actuación —comentó, volviéndose a sentar—. Ya sabes, las marionetas también la precisan… hasta cierto grado.

Ya había visto a Sasori utilizar las marionetas; poca falta le haría decir que lo hacía igual de asombroso. En efecto, es posible que quisiera perfeccionar aún más su arte con ellas, porque si había algo que Akasuna era (entre muchas otras cosas), es ser perfeccionista. Itachi bajó la mirada, esperando ocultar el rubor.

—¿Todavía estás en él? —Preguntó entonces.

—Sí. Es de un pequeño salón de por aquí cerca —agregó, aunque Itachi no se lo había preguntado, empero agradeció el dato de información como si se tratara de una gota de lluvia en la sequía, pues demostraba que el pelirrojo empezaba a tomarle confianza; eso estaba bien. ¡Joder! ¡Era perfecto!—. Ahí hay excelentes maestros.

—Bueno, tiene que haber alumnos pródigo —"bromeó". Sasori le echó una mirada entre acusadora y cómplice.

—No te burles. Y tampoco lo comentes a nadie…

—¿A quién se lo habría de contar?

—Pues, no lo sé. Tal vez se te escape un comentario y lo oiga Deidara. Si hay algo que nunca quiero tener en el escenario, es a ese mocoso.

Itachi sintió que algo adentro suyo se rompía, pero disimuló muy bien.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿No se supone que son amigos?

—Hay papeles bastante comprometedores —dijo éste, encogiéndose de hombros. Itachi pensó en algo raro (no precisamente para mencionarse) y tragó mal la saliva, empezando a toser. Sasori lo miró sorprendido, acercándose de un salto para palmearle la espalda. Una vez que se le pasó, el Uchiha alzó la cabeza y miró a Sasori, todavía presa de unos cuantos espasmos más. Ya entonces el pelirrojo volvía a observarlo con reproche—. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

—En nada. —Mintió tan rápido como pudo—. Es que iba a comentar algo y se me ha ido mal el trago. —Los ojos escrutadores del otro le recorrieron con una mueca antes de que terminara rodándolos y fingiendo que, en efecto, no había pasado nada. Unos segundos después (y para no tener la espinita hasta la noche), preguntó Itachi:

—¿Qué clase de papeles comprometedores?

—Haré como que no preguntaste eso, porque si te dije lo del teatro es porque cuento con que jamás (y escúchame bien), jamás, te atreverás a ir.

—¿Es tan malo?

El pelirrojo lo pensó antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Pero no me gusta la idea de que nadie conocido me vea. _Eso es algo mío. _Y quiero que permanezca así.

Itachi asintió.

—Prometo solemnemente no decir nada.

—Buen chico. —Se encogió de hombros—. Vale. Mientras no haya clientela, será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer la tarea. Dentro de un rato, ni tus pensamientos podrás oír.

Sasori tenía razón; hora y media después, la gente pululaba entorno a la tienda. El pelirrojo debió pedirle ayuda en ciertas ocasiones y cómo no, Itachi ni se quejó. Atendió a las personas con una sonrisa (tal vez fingida; en parte porque odiaba tanto ajetreo, en parte porque su tarde _a solas _con Sasori había terminado). Únicamente cruzaron palabra cuando Itachi debía preguntar por el precio de una marioneta o de repente el pelirrojo le indicaba que cuidará del mostrador mientras iba al almacén por algún pedido.

Cuando pasaron de las cuatro horas en la tienda, Itachi recibió un mensaje de su hermano:

"Joder, ¿dónde se supone que estás? ¡Papá está que se lo lleva el Diablo!". Había escrito; Itachi miró la pantalla y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable. Levantó la mirada hacia Sasori, que atendía a varias chicas con una mueca seria; las féminas claramente le estaban coqueteando. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en las palabras que brillaban en la pantalla del celular.

"Surgió un proyecto de investigación para esta semana. Estoy donde Kisame; trataré de volver pronto".

"Hombre, eso se avisa. Todos acá andan con el alma en un hilo".

"Lo siento".

"¡Mejor, apúrate! Ya le digo a padre dónde estás".

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro cansado; _odiaba mentir, _y más a su pequeño hermano menor, pero no podía hacerse otra cosa. Como su padre se enterara de que Sasori era la razón de que faltase a sus clases de violín, iba a colgarlo. O lo mataría, enterraría y bailaría sobre su tumba para revivirlo y volver a matarlo.

Bueno, nada de llorar sobre los dangos en el suelo. Mejor, trataría de seguir disfrutando de esto… quizá podrían regresar juntos. Con esa perspectiva, todo le fue mejor.

A las seis en punto cerraron la tienda. Itachi cargaba con su mochila y tenía los hombros caídos, exhausto después de tanto ruido.

—La tienda es bastante famosa, ¿eh? —Comentó mientras Sasori cerraba con llave—. Aunque con tremendas obras de arte, poco me sorprende.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, y le pasaré el dato a mi abuelita. —_Joder, de nuevo ese tonito de afecto. _¡Tan tierno!

—Por favor, hazlo. —Sonrió—. Uno de estos días, cuando traiga dinero encima, me compraré algo.

—Me encantaría verte por acá de nuevo. Con dinero, mucho más —aseveró con una risita jovial.

—Cuenta con ello.

**((:~*:~*:~*:))**

A lo largo de la semana, Itachi mintió acerca de sus nuevos deberes escolares. La culpa lo estaba matando, pero se le olvidaba todo en cuanto cruzaba el umbral de la tienda. Fue rápido acoplarse a ese pequeño espacio, pensó durante aquel viernes, luego de regresar a su casa y saludar escuetamente a sus padres antes de subir a su habitación; aquel sitio era algo que, como poco se hacía pasar como un _secreto _entre Sasori e Itachi. Él ya se había familiarizado con algunos precios y después del miércoles, podía quedarse en el mostrador mientras el pelirrojo trabajaba en sus marionetas.

—¿Seguro que no te importa atender a la gente? —Le preguntó entonces e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo encargarme de eso. Tú disfruta de un buen momento libre.

—Tomaré tu palabra —sonrió el otro, yéndose al taller y dejando entreabierta la puerta, en caso de que el moreno fuera a necesitar algo. Itachi no lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero gran parte del porqué se ofrecía a atender a la clientela, era dejarle esos momentos a solas al otro; ahí, con sus marionetas cerca, tenía un brillo a su alrededor, como un halo que llegaba hasta sus ojos y la (casi) imperceptible sonrisa que dibujaba cuando terminaba de armar los miembros de madera (no se diga cuando terminaba la marioneta completa). Era una visión hermosa. De verdad que ese _amor _que sentía por el _arte, _le ofrecía al Akasuna una expresión suave y absurdamente feliz.

Para Itachi, esas fugaces escenas le ofrecían un salvavidas cuando llegaba a la casa para encontrarse con Fugaku, realmente cabreado. Parecía sospechar la verdad, pero si era así nunca mencionó nada. Únicamente le exigía más y más prácticas con el violín, pedía revisar sus cuadernos e incluso, se interesó sobremanera por el supuesto proyecto de investigación. El Uchiha explicó (mintió) que Kisame lo tenía todo, pero que estaban tratando el tema de la mitología; se desvivió casi media hora hablando acerca de la teología de los griegos y comparándola con la romana, para derivar un poco en la oriental y nórdica. Sabía mucho acerca del tema porque siempre le había interesado, y lo agradeció infinitamente, porque Fugaku se dio por satisfecho —y quizá un poco harto— cuando terminó de hablar del Ragnarök.

—Bueno, al menos no estás perdiendo el tiempo —sentenció, con mala cara todavía. Él se encogía de hombros como respuesta; Fugaku no volvió a preguntarle acerca del proyecto.

El Uchiha se sentía muy a gusto con respecto a su nueva vida, aunque era más cansada, tenía mucho tiempo para estar con Sasori. De hecho, recelaba del momento en que Komushi y Deidara volvieran a la escuela; no podía volver todo a la _normalidad. _

Entre más se acercaba la fecha en que ambos pudieran volver a la escuela, Itachi se sentía más ansioso y se dio cuenta a tiempo, que empezaba a monopolizar al pelirrojo; éste no daba señales de que le molestara en absoluto, pero no lo creía recomendable. Era muy peligroso dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos.

—Hey —llamó Itachi al otro, que estaba recargado en el barandal, esperándolo al mismo tiempo que veía el celular. Sasori levantó la mirada justo al momento, para ofrecerle un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Hey. —Se quedó en silencio un rato y se guardó el aparato en las bolsas del pantalón—. Adivina: Tal parece que Komushi vuelve mañana, y a Deidara le está yendo mucho mejor. Eso significa menos trabajo en lo de la exposición… buena noticia, ¿cierto?

El moreno se esforzó en asentir, fracasando rotundamente. Kisame los alcanzó entonces y el trío partió hacia la salida de la escuela.

—¿Atiendes hoy el taller de marionetas? —Preguntó, cambiando de tema diametral (pero esperaba) sutilmente—. Puedo darte un aventón; mi padre ha dejado que me traiga el carro.

—¿Estás presumiendo? —La voz de Sasori fingía un toque de aversión, desmentido por la sonrisa jovial. Delante de ellos, Kisame los observaba con cierta curiosidad que Itachi prefirió pasar por alto, antes de hacer alguna estupidez y golpearlo con un zapato o algo así.

—Para nada —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy siendo servicial.

—Ya, me encanta esa faceta tuya —hizo un mohín—, pero desgraciadamente hoy no será. Le he prometido a Deidara que pasaría el resto de la tarde con él —rodó los ojos—, pues al parecer se siente algo abandonado.

Itachi procuró no obviar lo herido que estaba ante la perspectiva de perder su último día con Sasori…, la única oportunidad de… lo que fuera.

—Comprendo —musitó, tristemente. Sasori se mordía el labio inferior cuando se detuvo y volvió a sacar el celular, Itachi mirándolo dubitativo—. ¿Qué? ¿Otro mensaje alarmante? —Preguntó, con un tono más hastiado de lo que pretendía usar, aunque el otro hizo como que no pasaba nada.

—¿Cuál es tu número?

El corazón se le disparó tan fuerte que no supo cómo, logró contener el gemido. Arqueó las cejas, tan sorprendido que podría haber resultado como una grosería. El pelirrojo se pasó la lengua por los labios; aquellos labios tan endemoniadamente tentadores.

¡Concentración! Maldita sea, necesitaba concentrarse.

Pestañeó y retrocedió un par de segundos en su mente, para tratar de procesar aquellas cuatro palabras.

—Si no quieres dármelo, solamente debes decirlo. —Itachi sacudió la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Lo siento, es que, creí no haberte entendido bien —se excusó en la verdad, después de todo mal no iba a hacerle. Sasori asintió—. Bueno, mi teléfono es… —lo recitó de memoria, más por inercia que razonando si acaso estaba dándole el número correcto. Al terminar, el otro se lo repitió para verificar—. Sí, así es.

—Bueno, Uchiha —comentó entonces—, supongo que ya te hablaré más al rato. Aunque esa ocasión llegó endemoniadamente temprano a su casa, no paró de darle vueltas al asunto hasta que, cerca de las seis de la tarde, el celular vibró y él prácticamente cruzó la habitación corriendo y aventándose sobre la cama, más porque había tropezado que siendo adrede. En la bandeja de mensaje relucía el número uno, haciendo que Itachi emitiera un ruidito de excitación y ansiedad anticipadas.

"Hola. Joder, qué día más pesado. Deidara ya recuperó casi todas sus fuerzas y ha estado muy inquieto, hasta ahora".

Sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

"¿Insinúas que le has dejado inconsciente o algo así?".

"Qué va. Ya tuviera suerte. Fue mi abuelita la que lo mandó a dormir".

"Debe ser una pena. Es muy temprano".

"Sí, apenas las seis. Cuesta creerlo". Itachi estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando llegó otro mensaje: "¿Y qué estás haciendo?".

"Extrañando un rato no tener deberes con el violín". Admitió, frunciendo el ceño. "Mi padre se ha comportado como un _ogro _últimamente".

"Ya, ya. ¿Irrumpo en las clases privadas de su Alteza?"

"Para nada. En realidad, me siento mejor al contar con tus mensajes". No había pensado cuando escribió el mensaje y mucho menos cuando pulsó el botón de enviar. Tampoco logró arrepentirse antes de que llegara la respuesta del pelirrojo:

"Yo también te extrañe". Era obvio que se trataba de sarcasmo, pero igual le hizo sentirse absurdamente feliz.

"Me alegra saberlo".

Fueron dos asombrosas semanas, pensó Itachi mientras se recostaba en la cama y dejaba escapar un suspiro; el violín en la mano y el arco en la otra, pero toda su atención puesta en el celular que tenía al costado de su cara, todavía brillando antes de bloquearse y oscurecerse.

Su sonrisa probablemente no podría resultar más bobalicona, a juzgar que la mitad de su cerebro seguía prendado por el hecho de haber recibido cuarenta mensajes de Sasori —de ida y vuelta entre los dos— durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

¡No cabía en sí de gozo!

Fueron dos asombrosas semanas, repitió mentalmente Itachi, pensando en la rutina que se había establecido entre los dos gracias a la ausencia de los amigos de Sasori: Iban a clases y se sentaban juntos, cuando éstas terminaban pasaban a montar la exposición de arte y luego ambos caminaban hasta _Akatsuki, _platicando acerca del día o las tareas, que a cualquiera podría parecerle aburrido, pero a Itachi se le antojaba tan interesante y especial como… como… joder, no se le ocurría nada que se le pudiera comparar. En fin, luego de que terminará el turno de Sasori —y que Itachi se vaciara casi toda la cafetera de taza en taza—, salían a caminar sin rumbo por las calles, visitando ésta y otra tienda. Luego, Itachi acompañaba a Sasori hasta la puerta de su casa, se despedían en el pasillo y la rutina se volvía a repetir al día siguiente; por supuesto, enviándose mensajes en alguno que otro momento:

"Buenas noches, Sasori (:d)". Le escribía Itachi mientras se ponía el pijama.

"Ya quisiera (=-=). Con Deidara quejándose, vete a saber cuándo puedo cerrar los ojos".

"Oh, pobrecillo. Si gustas, me quedo despierto contigo (ówo)".

"Venga, que igual te conviene, ¿no? ¡Tomas demasiado café en el día! (D:)".

"Eso es por tu culpa (o3o)".

"¿Por qué es eso?".

"Porque me haces querer seguirte a todas partes (uwu), obvio".

"Duh. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo cuando tú ocupas todo mi día entero?".

"Y lo hago adrede (:D)".

"No es que me importe, Uchiha bastardo".

Más tarde que pronto, Itachi se dio cuenta de que en los mensajes empezaban a escabullirse palabras insinuadoras y por demás, bastante tontas. Seguro que Sasori pensaba lo mismo, pero ninguno mencionaba nada; era como un juego, uno en el que desconocía la meta y tenía miedo de fallar en las reglas. ¿Hasta dónde es prudente actuar? No lo sabía. Nunca había estado en una relación y debido a su homosexualidad, procuró nunca flirtear con alguien para que nadie se enterara, así que mucho menos (intento) establecer propiamente una relación amorosa. Pero suponía que no le importaba el cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, ya que cuando iba caminando con Sasori se pegaba hasta que iban hombro con hombro; tan cerca que sus meñiques se rozaban con más frecuencia y en vez de fingir que era un accidente, los entrelazaban muy disimuladamente.

De cuando en cuando, iban al centro comercial que estaba cerca de _Akatsuki _y entraban a ver cualquier película. Ahí dentro, les parecía bien irse a los asientos de atrás y de nueva cuenta, pegarse el uno contra el otro, a veces retirando el brasero para que Sasori pudiera recostar la cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

En otras ocasiones, se sentaban junto a la fuente que había en la plaza y que proyectaba desde el interior del agua un montón de luces, hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Si Itachi de pronto insistía en tomarse una foto los dos, hacían lo propio y se abrazaban, sonriendo a la cámara; y de alguna manera, menos de tres minutos después, el pelirrojo ya tenía un nuevo fondo o protector de pantalla.

Sin duda, lo que mejor le sentó fue saber que la llegada de los amigos de Sasori no los distanció a ambos para nada. El pelirrojo seguía invitándolo al taller y él asistía de buen gusto. Las miradas extrañadas, tanto de Komushi como de Deidara —aunque en éste último siempre le acompañaba una sonrisa pícara— los seguían hasta que se perdían en la vuelta de la esquina. Por el primero de ellos se enteró también, de que el asunto con respecto a llevar _invitados _a la tienda de marionetas era casi insólito o impensable, ya que Sasori nunca hacía tal cosa. Sin embargo, entre más tiempo le dio vueltas al hecho, se dio cuenta de que la única explicación era que aquellos amigos del pelirrojo eran un completo desastre…por supuesto, él jamás los habría llevado a un sitio así.

También empezó a saltar la vista el interés que tenían por conocerse el uno al otro. Itachi le preguntaba acerca de la vida que llevaba con sus padres antes de instalarse con sus abuelos, sobre las marionetas y el interés en el arte, cuáles eran sus aspiraciones para el futuro y qué le gustaba y qué no. Las preguntas de Sasori para él, se encaminaban a lo mismo prácticamente, con la diferencia de que en vez de preguntar sobre viajes, indagaba principalmente sobre la relación de su familia.

Dos o tres veces, ambos se encontraron en las horas ahorcadas y se alejaron de sus respectivos amigos para ir y sentarse en el pasto, detrás de los edificios solitarios, donde se podía estar a gusto. Se tendían en el suelo como lagartijas y miraban el cielo, como aquel chico de primero —creía se llamaba Shikamaru—. Descubrió que, aunque ya le parecía increíble, que no había sido sino atracción física lo que sintió hasta entonces por Sasori, pero que ahora sí se metía en la boca del lobo y empezaba a no solo maravillarse de su persona, sino que le amaba.

Una vez acostumbrado a su actitud entre sarcástica, soberbia, fría al mismo tiempo que honesta, contundente y amable, supo que había tenido razón: Sasori era el tipo de persona que podía convertir el más horripilante y aburrido día en más increíble que pudieras vivir, eso sin siquiera decir mucho. Y para Itachi resultaba muy fácil tratarlo, a veces —como se lo diría Komushi en algún momento—, mejor que el propio Deidara.

Qué feliz se sentía.

Ya pasaban del mes de _ser amigos _—porque le gustaba que para bien o para mal, pudiera llamar así al pelirrojo—, cuando éste sugirió ir al edificio de Historia, porque estaba bastante tranquilo. Itachi se disculpó con Kisame y se fue con el otro, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras él le platicaba que dentro de poco, sus padres volverían a la ciudad. Nunca lo había visto más radiante, exceptuando claro, con las marionetas.

—Me gustaría mucho prepararles una cena —le explicó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer sobre el pasto, con las piernas en flor de loto—. Y quiero que esté Deidara, Komushi, Kisame y tú. —Lo último lo dijo muy quedito—. Me gustaría que los conocieran, ¿sabes?

Itachi pestañeó y tragó saliva antes de sonreír.

—Estaré encantado de acompañarte. ¿Cuándo dejó libre la agenda?

—El próximo domingo, cerca de las seis y media. Aunque llegan el sábado, será mejor que descansen; ha sido ya mucho tiempo —la sonrisa que esbozó el chico se le contagió fácilmente a Itachi, mientras se permitía palmearle la espalda. Sintió la corriente eléctrica subirle hasta el hombro, pero se deshizo de ella tan rápido como dejó caer el brazo al costado—. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

—Puedo notarlo.

Sasori asintió y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el pasto. Itachi le siguió con la mirada, desde las puntas de los desordenados cabellos, pasando por el rostro fino y hermoso, hasta el cuello, donde la camisa se había desacomodado y le permitía ver parte del hombro. Apartó la mirada enseguida, tentado de descubrirle más la piel, o por el contrario, acomodarla para no sentir tan sofocante bochorno.

—Me han entrado muchas ganas de dibujar, ¿sabes? —Prorrumpió el Akasuna, alzándose sobre los codos y captando la atención de Itachi, que se volvió a mirarlo. Sasori tenía la vista puesta en él, pensativo. Tal vez se había dado cuenta del sonrojo… _¡maldita sea!_

—¿Si? —Preguntó con la voz ligeramente ronca. Carraspeó, aunque Sasori lo dejó pasar por alto y asintió, echando mano a su mochila y empezando a sacar cuaderno y estuche. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada.

—Sé que es ridículo —musitó, quizá avergonzado—, pero, ¿puedo…?

Itachi frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué si puedes qué? —Preguntó amablemente. Sasori levantó la vista.

—¿Puedo dibujarte a ti?

¿Por qué el mundo dio tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué sentía que los pulmones se le contraían hasta ser un par de muñones inservibles? Ah, sí. Había olvidado respirar… quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

—Vaya, eso… este, ¿por qué a mí?

—No lo sé. Pero tienes derecho a negarte…

—Ahm… —su sonrojo no podía ser más grande—. No, está… está bien. Es solo que me pillaste desprevenido. —Hizo una pausa y encogió las piernas hasta su pecho, para abrazárselas después y deshacerse un poco de los nervios—. ¿Y cómo funciona esto de ser _modelo_?

—Ni siquiera tienes que mirarme, sino quieres —señaló el otro, abriendo el cuaderno y sonriéndole—. Ponte cómodo solamente. Dibujaré lo que estés haciendo.

—¿Y me quedo quieto?

—Lo más que puedas.

Itachi asintió y se mordió el labio. Sasori nunca hablaba mientras tenía uno de aquellos accesos artísticos, por lo que se vio en la libertad de poder sacar un libro y, esforzándose en poner atención, leyó _Cumbres Borrascosas _con avidez. Al lado, escuchaba el rasgueo del lápiz por el papel, la mirada fija de Sasori mientras lo iba delineando en el cuaderno, borrando aquí y allá antes de volver a dibujar. El corazón del moreno latía con una fuerza sobrecogedora, y apretaba el libro con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Trataba de no moverse.

—Itachi —llamó el otro, casi con reproche—. No estés tan tenso. Pareciera que tienes un león frente a ti, dispuesto a comerte.

El Uchiha se volvió hacia él.

—Me disculpo. Es la primera vez que me sugieren hacer esto.

Sasori arqueó las cejas, cambiando de hoja sin mirar hacia abajo.

—¿En serio? Mira nada más, qué sorpresa.

—¿Por?

—Es que eres… —hizo una pausa y se rascó e cuello nerviosamente—, ya sabes: _Perfecto _para ser dibujado.

—¿Lo soy? —Era el tono más _uke _que nunca hubiera escuchado el Uchiha en su vida. Se regañó mentalmente, pues aunque Sasori no pareció dar cuenta a ello, había sido vergonzoso. Tuvo la intención de golpear su frente con la mano, y no lo hizo porque se vería aún más patético—. Gracias, supongo.

—Bueno —soltó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros—, tú relájate.

A Itachi le costó un momento, pero obedeció. Se sumió por completo en la lectura, y cuando Sasori exclamó que estaba listo, incluso se le había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo antes de leer.

Volcó su atención a él y cerró el libro.

—¿Quieres ver? —Sugirió el otro, medio encogiéndose en su lugar.

Itachi asintió y se acercó antes de inclinarse sobre el cuaderno, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la cercanía de ambos, puesto que sentía cómo el cabello rojizo le acariciaba los pómulos. Miró el boceto; era una imagen tan realista y vívida que por un momento creyó que estaba frente a una fotografía en blanco y negro. Le gusto sobremanera e incluso le asombró el tratamiento de las líneas, del rostro principalmente, pues eran trazos algo difuminados que daban la apariencia de que era real, que estaba intentando darle naturalidad y armonía con el pedazo de edificio que podía verse detrás. Esta sorprendido y admirado, incluso a pesar de que sabía lo bien que trabajaba Sasori la pintura.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sasori, ¡eres todo un artista! —Exclamó en su lugar, volteando a verlo…, justo al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se volvía hacia él. Sus cabezas chocaron un instante, pero nada más aturdidor que las puntas de sus narices rozándose.

"¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Estaba yo tan cerca de él?". Pensó Itachi, escandalizado pero sin moverse. "Lo suficientemente cerca para darle un beso ahora". La idea le causó un escalofrío. Podía arriesgarse ahora, ¿verdad? Nadie los vería y Sasori todavía no se apartaba, demasiado pasmado para reaccionar. Igual que él.

Sus ojos desobedecieron las órdenes de su cerebro y empezaron a bajar hasta los labios entreabiertos de Sasori. ¡Joder, cuánto deseaba besarlo! ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía que perder? Mucho, bastante…

—¿I-Itachi? —murmuró con la voz ronca y queda. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero alcanzaba a ver un brillo que nunca había visto en él. La garganta se le seco mientras su mano temblorosa iba hacia el hombro de Sasori, y sintió cómo se estremecía, sacando el aire como si lo hubiera contenido durante una eternidad. Itachi se acercó un poco más, sin cerrar los ojos para estar pendiente de la reacción del pelirrojo. Éste también alzó la mano, ciñendo con fuerza la tela de la camisa, como sin decidirse si acercarse más o alejarse; le dejaba esa decisión al Uchiha.

Por eso, o algo más, el moreno se alejó. Rompió con el hechizante embrujo que su cercanía había impuesto. Sasori abrió los ojos de golpe, con las mejillas ruborizándose progresivamente hasta que el color acaparaba todo su rostro. Itachi, que no soportaba la idea de tenerlo cerca y no tocar cada centímetro de su piel.

—Lo siento —exclamó Sasori, poniéndose de pie con un salto. Itachi levantó la cabeza y estiró la mano para sujetarlo antes de que se fuera. El pelirrojo se agachó y recogió torpemente el cuaderno que se le había caído y empezó a buscar los lápices para meterlo dentro de la mochila. Itachi tomó su muñeca y el otro le miró—. En verdad me disculpo, no sé en qué iba pensando.

—No te vayas. _Por favor. _

De nada le sirvió que —prácticamente— le rogara, porque el Akasuna le arrancó la mano y se dispuso a irse. Itachi se levantó y volvió a cogerlo del brazo. Sasori se removió para liberarse.

—Déjame, Itachi —desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha negaba.

—No puedo hacer eso… no sin una explicación.

—¿Una explicación de qué?

—No lo sé.

—Yo aún menos.

—Entonces, espera. Hay que hablarlo.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no simplemente olvidarlo? Es obvio que…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con una expresión triste y desalentada. Sasori volvió a sacudir lentamente el brazo, y cuando lo logró, pareció sentirse mejor.

—De acuerdo —cedió el Uchiha—. Lo olvidaremos y entonces, seguimos como siempre, ¿vale?

Sasori asintió, mas podía ver que era producto de las ansías porque le soltara y no porque considerara hacerlo de verdad. Hundió los hombros y poco a poco, como temiendo que de hacerlo fueran a caer en un agujero negro, soltó el brazo del otro.

Antes de que pudiera agregar nada, Sasori giró sobre sus talones y se fue a paso rápido.

Ya podía estar seguro de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

**((:~*:~*:~:~*:))**

Habían sido los cuatro días más largos de toda su vida, pensó Itachi mientras leía, escurrido en la cama. Y es que había tenido razón en cuanto a Sasori; con aquella —no tan— insignificante debilidad que mostró se fue su confianza y no se diga la amistad con el pelirrojo. Así que el día de hoy, escuchaba _Réquiem _de Mozart a todo el volumen que permitía a su tristeza desapercibida para el resto de su familia. Hizo un mohín. Desde hace rato sus pensamientos ya no seguían la línea del texto y eso le desesperaba sobremanera.

Era casi mediodía cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dar paso al menor de los Uchiha. Itachi frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Podía ver en el rostro de Sasuke que venía a pedirle un favor, quizá muy grande.

Bendita sea la inteligencia del chico pues tampoco en eso erraba: A Sasuke no le dejaban salir al Centro solo. En la idea de Mikoto, debía partir con sus amigos, con uno de los sirvientes de la casa, sus padres, su hermano o su primo —de opciones, supuestamente no podía quejarse—. Sin embargo, aquel sábado el menor se vio reticente a aceptar invitar a alguien que no fuera Itachi; así era casi siempre, pero solía respetar cuando su hermano se negaba.

—Quiero que vayas tú —hizo notar el joven, con el ceño fruncido. Itachi le respondió mudamente con las cejas arqueadas—. Por favor.

—Sasuke, ¿está todo bien?

El chico se removió incómodo.

—Tengo una cita —admitió por fin, tan rápido que Itachi creyó no escuchar bien. Pestañeó con la incomprensión puesta en cada centímetro de su rostro. Ahora, pensó, comprendía por qué su hermano había cerrado la puerta nada más entrar.

—Er… ¿okey?

Sasuke zapateó, enrojeciendo tanto que su cara parecería un rubí. Itachi dejó a un lado el libro (poniéndole el separador en la hoja correspondiente) y se enderezó en su cama, despacio. Las citas —cómo no— eran un tema _algo _delicado en cuanto a Fugaku se refería; _primero los estudios. _

—No puede venir hasta acá —señaló Sasuke al fin. Itachi asintió—. Así que necesito que me acompañes.

—Pero me aburriré —se quejó Itachi, sonriendo de medio lado. Como Sasuke ni siquiera hizo rodar los ojos, el joven se sintió de pronto inseguro y bajó la voz—. Sasuke, ¿quién es tu cita?

—No te interesa.

Silencio, largo y profundo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones y una mosca que volaba desde hace rato, molestándole infernalmente.

—Te equivocas diametralmente.

Sasuke hizo una especie de puchero o mohín molesto, removiéndose incómodo. Al fin, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Itachi no hizo amago de detenerlo, ya desde que le vio alzar los brazos a sus cabellos para mesárselos, supo que no se iría. Tiró de su melena y se giró sobre sus talones, de nuevo para estar frente a frente; libró la distancia que ya lo separaba de la cama y se echó sobre ésta, golpeando la cabeza y espalda contra el colchón. El mayor lo siguió con la mirada, esperando pacientemente.

El otro únicamente veía el techo, con los ojos nublados por un sentimiento parecido al desasosiego.

—No debes hacer un escándalo de ello, ¿entiendes?

—Más claro que el agua.

—Bien. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. Tengo una cita —repitió, prosiguiendo con una pausa larga. Aunque no podía verlo, Itachi asintió una vez, de nuevo lentamente—, con Sabaku no Gaara.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron grandes. Justo al instante, Sasuke bajó las manos para observar su reacción, así que se esforzó en no lucir tan… la palabra no es escandalizado, sino más bien, pasmado.

—¿Gaara? —Repitió, como para asegurarse. Sasuke volvió a taparse los ojos y asintió. Itachi únicamente pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa enternecida.

—Así que él es tu tipo —murmuró, sin ninguna nota burlona en la voz pese a la forma en que se curvaban las comisuras de sus labios—. Él es… lindo. —No lo decía porque tenía cierta filia por los pelirrojos.

—Deja de burlarte.

—No estoy haciendo tal cosa —se defendió, ciertamente indignado—. El hecho de que tú estés enamorado es tan jodidamente lindo y especial. Mi hermanito ya está creciendo.

Sasuke le soltó un golpe antes de sentarse derecho.

—¡Cierra el pico! —Se habría escuchado amenazante de no ser por el color de semáforo en rojo que tenía su rostro. Itachi asintió y se puso de pie.

—Vamos, pues. Te acompañaré, pero prométeme que ya estando en el Centro, cada quien se irá por su cuenta. Nunca me ha gustado hacer el mal tercio.

—Ni yo quiero que lo seas.

La naturalidad con que había tomado la noticia pareció caerle bien a Sasuke, pues una vez frente al centro comercial, incluso presentó a ambos formalmente.

Itachi se sorprendió de ver ahí a Temari, que venía decidida a cuidar de su hermanito menor, junto a Kankuro, que venía mirando de un lado a otro con una expresión de fastidio en los ojos.

Miró a Sasuke y Gaara alejándose por entre los pasillos del centro comercial hacia el cine. El Uchiha y la rubia querían ir a comer, por el contrario, Kankuro únicamente quería echarse en una sala del cine para ver una película sangrienta; se veía un tanto molesto, así que ninguno de los dos le dijeron nada antes de que marchara al cine.

Los dos mayores se quedaron solos, pero a Itachi no le molestaba. Gracias a lo de la exposición de arte ya se habían tratado y no resultaba incómodo en absoluto estar juntos, así que ambos marcharon a una cafetería. Estuvieron ahí un rato hasta que Temari le mencionó a Itachi acerca de la falta de tornillos, así que decidieron salir hacia una ferretería.

Todo normal; encontraron una y salieron rápidamente. Hablaban acerca de lo espectacular que se vería el Auditorio cuando terminaran con él, cuando de repente, al otro lado de la calle, Itachi vio a Sasori corriendo. Llevaba ropa deportiva y el desordenado cabello saltaba graciosamente cada vez que sus pies pisaban el suelo.

No se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde aquel terrible incidente y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Kisame no hacía más que recordarle lo estúpido que era, aunque más bien por el hecho de dejar que las cosas siguieran aquel curso tan malo.

Al instante se dio cuenta de que no deseaba mantener esa distancia, que la odiaba tanto que incluso le costaba respirar. ¡Era injusto que le dieran la libertar para estar con Sasori y luego quitársela! No iba a permitirlo. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Eh, Sasori! —Obviamente, no hubo respuesta alguna. Temari se le quedó mirando, extrañada al verse interrumpida tan groseramente, pero no se quedó a averiguar nada. Él simplemente comenzó a correr por la banqueta, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la chica—. ¡Sasori!

"Mierda. Mierda. No. ¿Qué estás haciendo?". Estaba seguro de que una vocecita en su interior le gritaba, pero Itachi no atinaba a hilar bien sus pensamientos, mientras corría. Ni siquiera cuando chocó con una persona y le soltaron de groserías. Él correspondió, empujándole fuera de su camino y seguir corriendo; tropezó con una de esas chicas que se dedicaban los domingos a pasear los perros ajenos, y los canes empezaron a ladrar y cogerle la punta del pantalón. Itachi también los ignoró.

Kisame tenía razón, lo único que necesitaba para entablar conversación con Sasori era un hola, y ya que durante los últimos días no había dejado de pensar en el pelirrojo, podía hacer el esfuerzo ahora.

Nada más sintió cuando terminó volcado sobre las bolsas de basura. Jadeó, adolorido antes de ponerse de pie. ¡Quería decirle hola a Sasori! No se iba a soportar todo el fin de semana sin oír su voz, no después de que ya por fin se estaban haciendo 'amigos'. Porque, sino podían ser novios, ya que no creía que el pelirrojo pudiera querer salir con un hombre, debía ser prudente. Le había dado mil vueltas la noche pasada, y fue su decisión más sabia… ¿verdad?

Dio un salto y siguió corriendo; olía horrible, en serio.

¡Malditos semáforos! Pensó cuando Sasori se detuvo en la esquina, trotando en su lugar mientras esperaba el siga, aún sin atender a sus llamados. Seguramente llevaba audífonos.

Por fin el alto; la gente empezó a cruzar. Sasori entre ellos. Itachi apretó el paso. ¡Ya casi estaba!

Jadeando atravesó la calle, justo enfrente del pelirrojo, y para colmo, debió tropezarse al calcular mal su paso. Solo por unos reflejos muy buenos o por pura suerte, Sasori no se vino abajo por su completa estupidez.

—¡Uchiha! —Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras Itachi levantaba la mirada hacia arriba; se estaba quitando los audífonos. Trataba de acompasar su respiración mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba hacia delante, pidiéndole que le esperara un segundo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

Itachi alzó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y exhausta.

—Solamente quería… —jaló aire—, decirte hola. —¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Seguramente había una especie de regla contra este comportamiento, al menos luego de lo que sucedió entre ellos; no, en cualquier momento, echar a correr como loco detrás del chico que amas debía estar prohibido. El rubor no tardó en golpear su rostro, aunque no sabía si producto de la vergüenza o la carrera. De cualquier modo, su boca no se pudo refrenar cuando notó la mirada inquisitiva del otro—: Hola, Sasori.

—Ah… hola. —Contestó, inseguro, mirando de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Él _dijo que _olvidarán _el asunto _ese, _y luego ya no le habló más. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera cuando el poco sentido común que le quedaba se iba por el caño al verlo y darse cuenta de que, sino forzaba un poco las cosas, terminarían distanciándose más y más?

Pero el acceso de valentía que tuvo le duró poco y respondió con toda la sinceridad posible.

—Una cita o algo así —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasori abrió la boca y ojos grandes—. Bueno, mi hermano. Yo estoy… o estaba, perdiendo el tiempo con Temari.

Sasori cerró la boca. ¿Estaba pálido?

—Ah. —Musitó en cambio, suspirando—. Vale. ¿Y dónde está ella? —Echó un rápido vistazo, e Itachi se apresuró a volver de un lado a otro la cabeza. _Oops. _Se había olvidado completamente de Temari.

—Esto… no lo sé, la perdí de vista hace un momento cuando… —_cuando empecé a correr como loco para alcanzarte_—. Entró a una ferretería para comprar tornillos —finalizó, intentando sonar convincente. Sasori le dedicó una media sonrisa; una mueca entre burlona y mezquina.

—Itachi, ¿acaso no sabes que a las chicas no se les debe dejar botadas en cualquier parte? Eso no es de caballeros.

Sus mejillas ardieron de un segundo a otro.

—No la dejé plantada.

Sasori se encogió de hombros y se volvió de espaldas al Uchiha, mirándolo por encima del hombro antes de ponerse los audífonos de nueva cuenta.

—En fin, creo que sería mejor si… —lo primero que notó Itachi fue el coraje, después simplemente el miedo; podía darse cuenta por cómo agarró el brazo del pelirrojo, que le dedicó una mirada furibunda—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—No vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Acaso ibas a agregar algo?

—Vine corriendo detrás de ti, cayéndome sobre botes de basura y ¡casi me atropella un auto! Claro que tengo algo más que decir.

—Pues, adelante —se sacudió el agarre de Itachi—, pero suéltame. No me voy a ir.

El Uchiha lo soltó despacio, y frunció el ceño. Sasori esperó con los brazos cruzados, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es entonces? —Preguntó con exasperación al ver que no hablaba. Itachi se encogió en su lugar; gran idea. Si tenía que ser sincero, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa y arriesgarse a pedirle una _cita de verdad _a Sasori. Antes que eso, debía confesarse… ¿no?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta ver lucecitas tras los párpados.

—Te amo.

Esperó un sonido, una voz. Pero fue en vano y sintió que se desinflaba como un globo; incluso la calle podría haberse quedado muda. Así que lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrió los ojos. Sasori tenía los hombros tensados y una mueca que iba desde el asombro hasta el miedo, pero fue mejor que verlo retirarse lleno de asco. Tragó saliva para menguar la sensación de que tragaba un fierro candente.

—¿Q-q-q-q-qué estás diciendo?

—Eso. Te amo. Siempre me has gustado. Todo el tiempo pienso en ti. Mi mundo está de cabeza ahora porque, simple y sencillamente, _quierosertunovio. _

Sasori jaló aire copiosamente antes de retroceder hasta la pared del edificio, pegándose a ella como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque. Su cara estaba rojísima e iba resbalando hasta el suelo, donde al fin colocó la mano sobre los labios, ocultándolos.

—P-pero tú… —empezó a decir una vez que Itachi lo siguiera y se hincará frente a él—, tú me rechazaste entonces.

—Claro que no. Me estaba, creí que te asustarías si yo… que nunca podrías sentir algo por mí. —Suspiró—. Esta no es ni por asomo la forma en que me imagine declarándome. Temía que pensarás que era un idiota.

—Eso lo pienso ahora.

Itachi lanzó una risa poco alegre y luego, le miró a los ojos, haciendo que el otro se removiera, incómodo.

—Sasori: Quiero. Una. Cita. Contigo. —Enfatizó cada palabra en esta ocasión, no sabiendo si se debía a que le costaba jalar aire y solamente le alcanzara para decir una por una o algo más—. Una cita. _Cita_ de verdad.

—¿Una cita de verdad? —Alcanzó a repetir Sasori con la voz ronca; carraspeó enseguida, tratando de hilar una y otra idea—. ¿Cómo se diferencia una de esas a las que hemos tenido?... Aguarda, ¿hemos tenido citas?

El corazón de Itachi latía con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si acaso no lo alcanzaría a escuchar el otro. Al fin, se sentó sobre el colchón y concentró toda su mente en no volver el estómago.

—No lo sé —respondió, con sinceridad. El pelirrojo ya se estaba serenando y solamente lo veía confundido y nervioso.

—Ya veo. —Una pausa—. ¿Y cómo sería una cita de verdad?

—Lo ignoro completamente —contestó, lanzando una risa nerviosa, preocupado de que Sasori fuera a cortar la llamada—. Es que bueno, me imagino una cena en algún restaurante fino, alguna clase de obsequio para ti, un ambiente "íntimo y personal"…un beso. —Lo último escapó de sus labios, acompañado de una clase de suspiro. Escuchó a Sasori emitir un ruidito ahogado y tragó saliva pesadamente, aguantando la respiración.

—Sí. —Musitó el pelirrojo—. Podría querer un beso tuyo.

No se imaginan el alivio que sintió el Uchiha.

—¿Solo uno?

—No seas un cabrón prepotente, que no te va en absoluto.

En esta ocasión, la risa se escuchó más real. Itachi ya no pudo controlarse, así que únicamente tomó el rostro de Sasori entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión. Al principio, debido a las ansías y los nervios, resultó doloroso y ambos soltaron un gemido, pero no se apartaron. El Uchiha prácticamente lo arrinconó contra la pared del mismo edificio, indiferente a lo que pensaría la gente que los viera.

Solamente quería robarle ese instante al tiempo, pensar que era magnífico besar al pelirrojo que le traía vuelto loco desde que lo viera por primera vez.

Sasori tardó un momento en responder; pero de inmediato sus lenguas (un tanto inexpertas) se iban acoplando a las exigencias del otro y al final, cuando ambas danzaban a un compás único, irrepetible e íntimo, solamente se separaron para decir al mismo tiempo la misma cosa:

—Te amo.

Se miraron un segundo, pestañeando.

—Je. —Se sonrió Itachi, rodeando al otro por la cintura—. Eso fue… gracioso.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Dilo de nuevo, que no te escuché. —El Uchiha arqueó las cejas, pero obedeció.

—¿Te amo?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando?

—Te amo.

En esta ocasión, el pelirrojo fue quien esbozó la sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora sabemos quién hará el papel del _uke. _

—¿Ah? —Medio gritó, escandalizado el otro, antes de que Sasori volviera a echarle los brazos al cuello y plantado un beso en la boca, casi enseguida se soltó.

—¿Por qué hueles a basura?

—Oh, me he caído sobre unas bolsas. —Sasori retrocedió.

—Pues no hay beso sino te bañas.

El Uchiha asintió.

—Claro. Pero entonces, tú tendrás que acompañarme. Ya no quiero perder el tiempo.

Disque de mala gana, Sasori lo acompañó. Disque de mala gana, se metió con él a la ducha. E Itachi le dio al Akasuna en el gusto con sus fantasías, pues aunque nunca lo hubiera querido admitir, Sasori siempre fue el _uke. _

**FIN.**

* * *

*Shakespeare. _Hamlet._ Escena XIII

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi contribución nueva (uwu)... ¡Joder! Que hace mucho no me escribía algo así de largo, en serio que se me hizo eterno. Pero, ¿valió la pena? Ya lo dicen ustedes -si es que se animan a decirlo-.

En fin, pues, qué les digo, últimamente la tarea y presión me traen loca, así que cada vez que puedo me escribo un poco. De momento, lo único que me estimula son el ItaSaso y el Stoki, y gracias a que -¡joder, por fin!- salió la película de Cazadores de Sombras, ahora no dejó de darle vueltas al Malec, así que espero no tardarme mucho en seguir publicando ideas de aquí, porque creo -al menos de momento- que nada me saldrá hasta no quitarme la espinita de Stoki y Malec -en especial la última-.

Bueno, un saludo y abrazo enorme a todas las valientes que se animaron con este fic.

¡Gracias por leerme y comentarme, que TheLoveIsArt ha llegado hasta donde está gracias a ustedes! Matta ne~ (x3)


End file.
